


It's a Family Matter

by Frenzi99



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Transformers (Bayverse)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenzi99/pseuds/Frenzi99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One is a Human Prime and the other a Demigod. It was supposed to be a somewhat quiet family reunion of their moms. However, with Percy's magnet of bad luck and Sam's fate with alien robots, things just couldn't get any worse. Could they?</p><p>Takes place after The Last Olympian and Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dead Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This happens after the 5th book of PJO (the Last Olympian) and after the 2nd movie of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Both Sam and Percy are roughly 19-20 years old. For Transformers, Arcee (fembot) never died in the 2nd installment of the movies. Hope this clears it up.
> 
> This work is also posted on ffnet. I do NOT plagiarize, this is my work and I am the original author. This fic was originally posted on 10-08-10. The format is mostly comes from my fic 'A Twin for a Twin'.

**Prologue: 'A Dead Problem'**

* * *

 _"The report of my death was an exaggeration." ~ Mark Twain_

* * *

Hades was not a happy god.

Well, still, he wasn't really the cheerful type of god.

At least not for the past century.

Human population was without a doubt swollen his kingdom to the fact he had to open sub-divisions for more staff and more room the dead. He used to have control over the precious metals of the earth. Yet, with amount of mortals that were dying in the past century alone, his expenses had risen up the roof that he wasn't really rich any more. There were more than enough souls he had to keep in check, and he still had to keep an eye on what was going on in the mortal world and on Olympus.

Being the Lord of the Dead was a busy job.

And seriously, he really didn't need any more problems to add to it.

However, the Fates seemed to be feeling rather cruel on him and dropped him a present.

Well, presents were more like it.

Over the last two years there were very weird souls that came into the Underworld. At first he had suspected that they we the souls of monsters or perhaps other extremely large creatures. However, what Hades did not expect was to have alien souls to enter his realm. Their sheer size wasn't helping matters as he was well aware of having space deficiencies.

Just what he needed.

More souls.

Alien souls.

Fortunately for him, most of them weren't exact what many would call good 'people', so he chucked them easily into the Fields of Punishment. Although for the louder mouthed ones, he threw them into Tartarus. What did they say they were? Deceptions? Wait, Decepticons? Not that he cared. Still, it wasn't really comforting to manage alien deaths for that matter.

 _I don't think my job description there was anything mentioned about aliens._

While Lord of the Dead was highly aware they came from a different world from distant Suns, without a doubt their creator were no doubt other Gods from a different realm. Supposedly they were here right now meant their deaths were under his jurisdiction. With the baddies in the place where they deserved it, Hades had no problem with. Nevertheless he had one problem that was bugging him.

 _Fine! It's driving me crazy!_

Hades grumbled when he heard the Three Fates who came in and reported that among the alien souls there was one of them that was presumed to be 'not-the-time-to-die-yet' situation. The three old hags who were the life-thread reapers mentioned that the alien that was an 'Autobot' had time to live for more eons and oddly enough, his life thread was intact despite the fact he was in the Underworld. A highly weird anomaly, but what gives? Since the 'living' did not belong in the Underworld, that would mean this alien had to be returned to the mortal world.

 _What was his name again? Was it Jazz?_

 _Abnormal alien, naming itself after human music._

Returning him back to the mortal world was not going to be an easy task. Hades was not inclined in shoving the alien soul into a newborn baby or a person who just died. The soul was not suited to inside a human body, or any other creature on Earth. Yes, the body of the alien wasn't easy to dispose of or destroyed by Earth's nature course. The only problem was that the body was located deep under the sea…

…which was Poseidon's domain.

 _GREAT._

He rolled his eyes. _Good luck in getting there…_ sure, he was in better terms nowadays with both of his brothers Zeus and Poseidon. Apparently, the sea wasn't exactly neutral ground for him. Not that he was afraid of the God of the Seas, but Hades wasn't comfortable with the fact his brother had a large advantage over him in the water. Plus he didn't like water in the first place and would rather not get soaking wet. Maybe he should just send one of his furies to leave the soul wandering forever on earth. No! His reputation as a Lord of the Dead wouldn't really be good afterward, and he only recently made a good image after the battle with Kronos.

Or…

He could always drop the task to his 'dear' nephew.

Percy Jackson.

A wide smirk appeared on his lips.

* * *

TBC… 


	2. An Awkward Family Reunion

**Chapter 1: 'An Awkward Family Reunion.'**

 **  
**

* * *

**  
**

" _If you don't believe in ghosts, you've never been to a family reunion."_ ~ _Ashleigh Brilliant_

* * *

 _Demigod file 1.01: I Miss Out on Summer Camp_

 _Tranquility, California_

 _If there's one thing I didn't really like part of my life then I suppose that could be one thing: I didn't like missing Summer Camp._

 _Sure, I'm pretty certain that many people wouldn't mind and prefer to go on vacation instead. But when you're Demigod, you can't help but feel always cautious of your surroundings than you would have liked to be relaxing without a care in the world. Not when your blood smells like monster food and it's like placing a sign on your back saying 'Monster Food: First Come, First Served'._

 _It's real weird how the world is, as you see, normal mortals can't see through the Mist which covers up mythical beings._

 _Anyway, I'm now 19 and soon turning 20 this summer. Wow, it's amazing how I've survived this long as many Demigods don't have long lives. I was really looking forward to celebrating my birthday with Annabeth, Grover, and pretty much all the other demigods for the two decades of my life. Apparently things have come up that was in a way annoying for me._

 _Why am I missing camp this summer? Well, it all started out when my mom wanted to meet her sister, Judy. At first it was the usual that they would meet up just the two of them like they always did every 6 months. That was until Aunt Judy decided on a family reunion as in the whole family gets together kind of thing. All the parents and the kids, as they both knew I never in my life met my cousin at all. All I knew about my other family was that Aunt Judy was married to a man named Ron Witwicky and their son was named Sam who I heard was my age._

 _I wasn't really comfortable with the fact I couldn't avoid the family reunion at all. They seemed the sort of the perfect family I think I could ever imagine. Hopefully nothing happens during this reunion or I was sincerely desperately praying to the Gods that it'll be over with no trouble._

 _I'd rather not test my luck._

 _Why?_

 _…because trouble always comes looking for me._

 _~ Percy_

* * *

Percy rolled his fingers on the steering wheel as he fidgeted waiting for the traffic lines to turn green.

"Percy." The tone was stern.

The son of Poseidon sighed, "Alright mom, I'll stay there for week you guys. If _anything_ happens that's monster related, _then_ I'll be heading to camp."

"Thank you, Percy," She smiled. "It'll be alright, it is the first time you've met your real cousin in many years. I thought you would like to have a break on the things going on in Olympus."

Percy however was silent.

Paul who was sitting next to the driving seat smirked and playfully said, "Come now, Sally. Percy's probably just missing Annabeth. They haven't seen each other in a while now." The target seemed to hit dead in the center very well as Percy's face turned into a shade of red.

"Hey! I hav-"

His stepfather cut through without much care, "Don't worry Percy, you can always IM her later on. What's so frightening in meeting your cousin, aunt, and your uncle? I heard Sam goes to Princeton University, so I doubt he can spend much time with his parents and the summer is probably the best time for us to meet up." He then added, "It's a good occasion for you to meet up with your cousin."

"Yeah, my only _normal_ non-demigod cousin," Percy mentioned as he stepped on the gas pedal as the traffic lights went on. "That's what it makes is scary, Paul. What if he totally despises me? I mean, he got into Princeton, he's got to be a real whiz and a smart guy." Comparing to him who had ADHD and Dylexia, which was totally off the hook.

"But you haven't met him, Percy," Sally reminded him. "I've met him before he's a really sweet boy."

"If you say so mom," the demigod groaned. "Does he like to wave a baseball bat around when he's totally pissed like you or Aunt Judy?"

This caused both of his parents in the car to laugh. His mom shook her head, "No. Actually, he takes a bit more from his father's side like you do, Percy."

"That's a relief."

The road trip to California wasn't that bad in Percy's opinion. He was now driving Paul's new Toyota dark blue Prius and taking turns with Paul in driving during the road trip. It was probably until an hour more they would reach their destination in the Witwicky household. He missed most of his friends and cousins a lot and wondered what they were doing. Annabeth couldn't accompany him to California as she was making the last touches on the buildings in Olympus after their destruction four years ago. Grover, he had not seen in ages as the satyr was on a quest abroad in connecting some important nature spirits in Europe. Thailia was of with the Hunters of Artemis, it wasn't known where she was but most likely a place anywhere not safe. As for Nico, Percy heard that he was with Hades helping out in the Underworld.

It seemed so peaceful after all the war that happened in the streets of New York City nearly four years ago. Well, as peaceful a life of a demigod would have. There had been more of the minor quests going around, but it was no where near the four years he had went through when he was 12 years old. He made many friends since then, but in a way maybe both of his parents were right for one. Maybe it was time he could settle with a mortal friend (even though technically he was his cousin) than just Rachel.

Rachel didn't always stay at camp as she decided to open up charity organization online. She didn't have a liking to business like her father would have wanted to, but she used most of her experience to open up ways to help the needy and the poor.

He only hoped that Sam was okay like his mom had said.

* * *

Sam was waxing his car and best friend just outside the garage.

Why was he outside? One, he desperately avoided the house like a plague for the whole day as his Step-uncle, aunt, and his cousin were coming over for the first time together in the Witwicky household. With his mother in 'clean up' mode, if anyone passed by the rooms or the corridors of the house she was bound to yell some sort nag that screamed 'you're ruining my clean up work' and if he wasn't careful a baseball bat would be lodged to his head. His dad of course, was on the way home from work, so he didn't count.

The human Prime slightly trembled as he wiped on the hood of Bumblebee's hood. He was somewhat nervous in meeting his relatives and there was still a feeling of discomfort as he sent everyone a message he was going to have the whole week off from his duties.

Being a college student and at the same time as the Ambassador to the Autobots was very tiring for Sam. Pretty much, lots of people on the planet were making their time to speak to him while he hardly had anytime for a break. Add in the fact that at night he was in a dreamscape with the original Primes in training his powers and his knowledge about the entire race of autonomous robotic organisms Sam couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.

It was too much.

So, he decided that when he got back from campus he'd spend some quality time with his parents and girlfriend for at least a week before he was going to be dragged back to Diego Garcia to do more meetings and probably offend a few politicians that were ever trying to get their hands on alien technology. He couldn't avoid the Primes in his dreams, but after hearing that his Aunt Sally was coming with her family over to California to stay for one was a relief.

He had a _really_ good excuse to leave his diplomat work for now.

Add in the fact he lifted the spirits of his mom in meeting her sister was an added bonus.

"Sam, are you alright?" the car said.

While it was considered crazy to be talking to a car, Sam's car was in fact an Autobot. "Just nervous in meeting up with my cousin, 'Bee." Bumblebee's voice capacitor was improving since Sam was able to access his powers as a Prime to mend metal although it was rather limited.

Still, most of the times the Autobot scout liked to use sound clips from songs, movies, or any other clips for more fun.

 _~ Don't worry, be happy! ~  
_

"I know, 'Bee. But I'm just afraid something might happen you know," Sam said quickly. "Like the last time mom and dad had a guest over our house I disturbed the phone reception without realizing it. My powers are still freaking me out, and I seriously do not want to freak out my cousin."

 _~ Just call my name, and I'll be there. ~_

Sam smiled, "Thanks buddy, I owe you. You think I should introduce Percy to Mikaela?"

 _~ Oh yeah, baby, yeah! ~_

The Prime laughed at the voice he knew all too well, "I'm going to show him around the city, so be on your good behavior."

 _~ Aye, aye, Captain! ~_

Just two days he got home he really wanted to get back to feeling the family thing for once. Although he now also had a new family member too and that was the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. It was a rather hard reality to swallow that he was chosen as a Prime, and since a Prime to another was a brother, Optimus was now his brother. He shook his head; he now had an extended family of Autobots.

On the other hand, there was something that was bothering him though since he became a Prime although he haven't mentioned yet to his brother Prime. He was starting to see things he found rather odd, for example how some Greek statues in Princeton to him inside them there were gears and cogs as if they were meant to move. Sam was called to be imaginative by his collage mates as they clearly said that statues don't move. Yet to Sam who had be learning from the Primes on how to see through, repair, and hack into computers or any sort of machine by touch was not really believing it. Add in another factor he was starting to see very odd things around him like some bat in the air that he knew all too well it was too big for any normal bat, was creeping him out.

 _When I get back on base, I'll talk to Optimus about this._

* * *

 _An hour later…_

"Sam! Ron! THEY'RE HERE!" Judy screeched that made the males of the Witwicky family to wince. "Get yourselves HERE this INSTANT!"

"Coming, mom!" Sam shouted as he jogged down from his room and down the stairs to where his mom was waiting by the front door.

Ron Witwicky came from the backyard making sure that the barbecue was good to go, walked over, and stood beside his son and wife to welcome their relatives.

As Percy parked the car in front of their house and turned the engines off, opened the door, and then the trunk to get the luggage as his mother and Aunt Judy hugged and squealed like girls (as Percy saw it) while both his dad and step uncle shook hands. He was snapped back to reality when his mom called over to meet up with the Witwickys.

Ron Witwicky was okay as he smiled briefly in a welcoming fashion to the demigod. Aunt Judy however didn't waste time to smother him with a hug, "Percy! You've grown really tall and what's with the muscles! You're a handsome young man now! Nothing compared to my skinny son, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes and with sarcasm said, "I really appreciate that mom." Then he changed his demeanor and looked at his cousin in a welcoming tone, "I'm Sam."

"Percy."

"Need a hand on the luggage?" Sam offered.

"Sure," Percy nodded in exchange. "You know where to put these?"

"Aunt Judy and Uncle Paul are having the guest room, you're bunking in with me in my room," Sam said as he lifted two bags from the trunk. "I'll show you where the rooms are."

Well, that was a surprise to the son of Poseidon. He expected his cousin to be rather uptight or something, but he never expected to see his cousin look the thin and geeky type. Sam was slightly shorter than Percy but there was something about him on the way he held himself that he was modest and calm. Once they put his parents' luggage in the guest room, Percy finally made it to Sam's room. It was rather sparse with his stuff as he said most of his personal possessions were at his college dorm in Princeton and his father had wanted to make a home room theater as there were a few places where holes were seen to support wires on the wall.

Something caught his attention on the wall with text on it, but thanks to his dyslexia he couldn't make out the words properly. He asked his cousin, "What does it say?"

Sam blinked confusedly but said what was written on it, "No sacrifice, No victory. It's the Witwicky family motto." Trying to approach it carefully he asked, "Are you okay? Why can't you read it?"

"I'm diagnosed with both ADHD and dyslexia since I was a kid," Percy scratched his head. "The words kind of fall off or move, so for me makes it difficult to read," he explained. Except in Ancient Greek, but he wasn't going to tell Sam that.

"Sorry, I didn't know about that," Sam quickly said like he really meant it. "It must have been really hard at school."

"You have no idea," Percy said but he was smiling as those two things had other uses. He liked the motto some reason, it had a nice ring to it. "So, you're at Princeton? You must be really smart."

Sam shrugged, "Yeah. Hey, hey, I'm not that smart, but I pretty much do my best anyway." He was waving his hands while he denied this. "What do you do anyway? Are you working now?"

"Yup, I couldn't stand the point of getting into college being dyslexic. I'm a freelance stuntman," Percy said. It was probably the only type of work he could do that was to his strengths anyway.

"Wow, that sounds cool," Sam said as he nodded. "I think it suits you."

"Thanks."

"Sam!" Ron Witwicky called from the backyard.

"Oops," Sam said realizing everyone else was waiting at the back. "Come on, Dad's having a barbecue at the back." They both headed downstairs.

Percy had steak that afternoon, as he joined in the discussions with his family for the remainder of the afternoon. Gladly, he gave a rib steak bone to the dogs Frankie and Mojo who were fighting over it in a tug of war fashion. Sam soon gave Mojo a rib bone so they weren't fighting anymore. It was settled that for that week he and Sam were allowed to go out separately from their parents as Sam had his own car. The demigod had not seen the car before as it was parked at the back garage of the house.

And when Percy saw it, he gaped.

It was a new yellow Camaro 2010 concept with racing stripes.

His cousin was one lucky dude and he offered the ride in his car while he was here. Although there were certain occasions the radio acted up in a weird way, which Percy thought it was odd for a new looking car to have the radio not working as it should be. It must be a usual thing for Sam as he shrugged his shoulders.

Soon it was dusk and the boys helped out in clearing away the barbecue items away to the garage. Percy was just about to say his cousin was as normal until he found his cousin staring at something for a long time. Curious as to see what caught Sam's attention he looked where Sam was looking.

His eyes went wide.

It was a flying Fury in the distance.

Percy then looked at Sam who seemed to be wiping his eyes whether he believed it or not. "Sam?"

Sam snapped back from a trance and said, "Uh, it's- it's nothing really- just some big bat I keep seeing." He quickly said, "Let's get the last stuff into the garage and get into the house. It'll be dinner soon."

The demigod on the other hand nodded as he followed his cousin to the garage to drop off the items and went to the house. His gaze however was serious on what Sam had said. Sam was able to see through the Mist in a way like Rachel. He pondered over the fact that his mom (Sally) was able to see through the Mist too, then, his cousin who had a blood relation could see through it as well? It was a good support factor, but there was something else that worried Percy. Plus the way Sam kept on seeing it… Why was this Fury following Sam around?

From the looks of the Fury, it definitely wasn't Alecto, but it somewhat worried him.

He'll definitely IM Annabeth tonight and perhaps Nico too.

Then there was dinner…

No doubt Ron and Judy Witwicky were really being gracious hosts as there was a good variety of food there. Percy was feeling much at home as he was surprised that there were blue cupcakes in the dinner menu. For him, blue was a flavor. Wine was also served but he politely and kindly rejected it.

"Sam, can you get that large spoon for the soup?" Judy Witwicky said as soon she was talking with her sister again on how their sons were growing quickly.

Subconsciously Sam tried to reach a spoon that was clearly out of his reach, but then the spoon flew to his hand. The Witwicky boy did a double take as his eyes darted around to find his parent nor Aunt Sally and his uncle were not looking, but Percy was, and he was blinking in shock. _Crap! He saw me doing a Magneto!_ Sam gulped reprimanding himself how stupid of doing it on instinct, but just as Percy was about to say something, his blackberry was ringing. Mikaela was calling him.

 _Thank God! I love you, Mikaela!_

"S-Sorry, phone call. I-I'll see you in bit," Sam said as he hurriedly went to his room in answering Mikaela's phone call in privacy.

* * *

 _Prime Log 1.01: I Meet My Long Lost Cousin_

 _Tranquility, California_

 _The first time I met my cousin from my mom's side of the family was interesting to say the least._

 _His body was built though it wasn't exactly muscular and he was taller than me. Compared to him, I was the usual plain Sam. I was glad he wasn't the football jock type either. He seemed genuinely modest despite the fact he worked as a freelance stuntman (which I guess was his job choice because of being dyslexic and having ADHD)._

 _We talked mostly at lunch on what we've missed about each other. I suppose it was what you call the usual stuff, graduate high school, applying for jobs, and other things including girlfriends. Percy was kind of surprised when I told him about Mikaela and even when I showed her picture he was calling me 'Lucky Geek'. Hence, that was my nickname from him. I liked it though. In turn I was surprised that he also had a beautiful girlfriend named Annabeth. It was surprising as well on how he was able to pinpoint a few of my mom's handiwork on the house on the structure. He shrugged it off as somehow Annabeth's craze of architecture rubbed off him._

 _Later on at dusk I saw the bat flying again. Yet, for some unnerving deluded reason I was sure that it WAS following me._

 _The next thing I knew Percy was calling me but he had a blank look on his face. I must have been looking like I was staring something that wasn't there again. Even my Mom and Dad said there was nothing when I saw the bat thing before. Have I gone insane? The weird thing was the bat never showed itself in front of Bumblebee. I wasn't sure why, but I think I'm pretty much going to be seen as a weird guy by Percy._

 _Then at dinner, I stupidly used my powers for magnets without even realizing it! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! There was no way I was going to be practicing while my relatives are here!_

 _Thank God Mikaela called in before Percy could ask anything; I thought I was a goner._

 _Oh, whatever! NEXT TIME I will NOT do something that stupid in front of him again._

 _Just another six days, Sam, and I AM going to focus on relaxing._

 _~ Sam_

* * *

 _**TBC…** _


	3. A Family Gathering Detour

* * *

**Chapter 2: 'A Family Gathering Detour'**

 **  
**

* * *

**  
**

" _Family:_

 _A social unit where the father is concerned with parking space,_

 _the children with outer space,_

 _and the mother with closet space."_

~ _Evan Esar_

 _  
_

* * *

_  
_

_Demigod file 1.02: Something's Wrong with My Cousin_

 _Tranquility, California_

 _If there was anything I was not really good at or really horrible at, it was research._

 _For most of my adventures I had and everything I went through, Annabeth was always there to drill in facts and possibly anything she knew about into my head without intending too. That night after dinner, I seriously was desperate to find the time to IM both Annabeth and Nico. I had an uncanny feeling that my cousin wasn't really normal as I suspect he would be._

 _One: He can see through the Mist._

 _Two: He can move a spoon without touching it._

 _Three: Just I was playing my iPod that night when my cousin passed by, it started to act funny; but from what happened and what I've heard from Annabeth's mutterings on how magnets work, he was like emitting an electromagnetic pulse._

 _With all of that happening, my head felt like it was going to explode question marks to the floor. I was pretty sure that Sam was not a demigod; he didn't have the characteristics of ADHD and dyslexia and I was sure that no demigods actually do anything that was related to magnets. All I could think was the fact that he might be something like Rachel Dare, who was now our current Oracle of Delphi._

 _As for Sam… I had no idea what he was._

 _Thankfully, when Sam was asleep he didn't really move or even reacted with our parents downstairs that were having a good laugh discussing something. It was as if he was spirited away. I managed to sneak out of the bedroom and head towards the bathroom the only place I could of making a rainbow from water and speak a little bit more privately._

 _Other than that, Iris had a new feature now with IM, if you drop two drachmas at one to a rainbow and try contacting two people you can do a teleconference that works all ways._

 _~ Percy_

 _  
_

* * *

_  
_

A blond haired girl with sharp dark grey eyes was facing Percy and seemed to be in an 'investigation' mode.

"So do you have any idea what your cousin is?" Annabeth asked through the portal-like mist that was made from the rainbow.

Percy shrugged, "Nope. I thought you might know. He's no monster either, he would have eaten me by then, and I can't sense anything from him. He's like any regular mortal." He then looked to his cousin, "Nico? What do you think?"

The pale shaggy black haired teen blinked, "What's his full name by the way?"

"Samuel James Witwicky," Percy replied. Nico with his abilities to check on people seemed to frown which made the son of Poseidon curious. "Anything wrong?"

Nico seemed to look rather cautious, "Well, he is a regular mortal at least according to Dad, but, from what I know he's died before for about 4 minutes and brought back."

"He's died before?" Annabeth gasped. Then she added, "He's been brought back? Hmm, well there are in some cases it happens to humans in the hospitals that are miracles. You think you could check more on it?"

The son of Hades shrugged, "I guess I could look on how he died, but no more than that I suppose."

Percy sighed, "Well, I guess I need to do a little research on him myself. Do you have any idea who's the Fury?"

"Ah, the fury is named Flux. He's an elusive bugger, he usually comes out unless he wants to be seen." his cousin said. "Supposedly he's been around the area scouting something Dad requested with. He didn't say anything about it though. I guess Sam is pretty unique if he can see through the Mist. It doesn't make your job easier staying low profile though; you can't manipulate it on him like you could on his parents."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Well, Seaweed Brain never seems to have luck on his side when it comes to attracting weird things happening." A pause. "If Nico's right, be careful about monster who might want you for a tasty snack though. If you're fighting in front of Sam, he's bound to see you're wielding a sword and not a gun like what normal people would see."

"You know what? I'm actually praying there wouldn't be monster incidents," Percy sighed. He should have stayed in Camp Half-Blood and train the new Demigods coming in. However, he was legally an adult now. He had to take care of his own responsibilities now.

Nico then remembered something, "Percy. Sorry if I forgot to mention it, but Dad said he wanted to meet you."

Percy's eyes widened, "Are you serious?" Oh boy, what did the Lord of the Dead want with him? When Gods wanted to meet a Demigod there was always a request or something in equivalent he needed to do. This was Hades his cousin was talking about; so he is better off with the rest of the Olympians nowadays. Still, that doesn't change the fact a God about holding previous grudges.

The son of Hades nodded, "Actually he's setting out a quest for you. But he said he wants to meet you here. You're already in California, right?"

"I suppose so…" Percy said as his voice drifted off. He was actually thinking of a sneak away plan already, or maybe since they were in California, he could coax his relatives to actually visit Hollywood so it would be a family vacation. He was sure his step-dad would like that; Paul did mention he wanted to visit Hollywood when they were in the same state.

Annabeth looked to Percy, "Need a hand? I was heading to Nevada to meet my Dad, I could make a detour. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Thanks Annabeth, I sure could use some help." He then looked to Nico, "Did Lord Hades said anything about what the quest was about?"

Nico seemed to pause for a moment before he said, "Well, there's a soul that doesn't belong here in the Underworld. He said that the Thread of Fate on the soul was intact even though it left its body."

Annabeth frowned, "Is that really possible?"

The teen shrugged again, "Well, Dad doesn't seem to care about it, he just wants the soul returned to its body."

"Just how long has it been separated with the body?" Percy questioned with sarcasm. "You're like saying the body doesn't decay or something."

"That's the thing, Percy," Nico stressed, "The soul has a metallic body, and apparently its body in the depths of the ocean which is your father's domain."

"True, Gods are forbidden to enter the each other's domain. Except for their children," Annabeth muttered knowingly. "Metallic body? Like an Automaton?"

Nico looked confused like she was, "That's all I heard. Dad wasn't feeling in the mood to explain, I suppose the matter was driving him crazy for the last few days. The living doesn't belong here and he just found out after three years. Although, you can always suspect Charon to keep souls longer at the gates to the Underworld."

"No kidding," Percy said dryly remembering when he first entered the Underworld with Grover and Annabeth to save his mom. The guide for souls wasn't too happy with his pay and wouldn't let souls to the Underworld unless he felt like it; except if there were souls carrying Drachmas. "I'll know more when I visit Hades. I'll see what I can do to manipulate the Mist, at least on Sam's parents."

Then Nico panicked, "Hey, Percy, Annabeth? I got to go, Dad's calling. I'll tell you if I get any other information." And with that he waved his hand through the rainbow and his connection gone.

Percy sighed. Well, his life never really made that much sense anyway.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"You look worried for your cousin more than his abilities," his girlfriend said.

The son of Poseidon wasn't surprised, no one better knew than Annabeth and she wasn't the daughter of Athena for nothing. "He's family. I guess never got the time to meet him. My mom was kind of right, you know? I've never really met a family member that was at least kind enough like mom and Paul. Uncle Ron and Aunt Judy are something else entirely but they're kind."

Annabeth nodded in understanding he was referring to mortals. "You could use another person to talk to, even if you can't say the truth." She then added, "So, I'll meet you in two days?"

"Two days, I guess," Percy nodded, "I'll get the Mist to do the work."

"Take care, Seaweed Brain."

"You too, Wise Girl."

The rainbow portal disappeared and left Percy alone in the bathroom again. He soon got out of it and went to Sam's room where he was going to sleep on the extra bed that the Witwickys had sprawled next to Sam's bed. Expectedly Sam was sleeping and snoring away, he was mumbling about stars and inter planetary systems. Percy shrugged; he did hear his mom that Sam took astronomy courses in Uni so he wasn't really surprised.

Thankfully that night he dreamed nothing.

Demigods never have good dreams anyway.

* * *

When Percy was in the bathroom and even when he had returned, Sam of course was in his Dreamscape.

Yet, unlike the nights before that, he was happy to actually connect to his brother Prime, Optimus. The Primes didn't seem to need him that night for some odd reason. For Sam it was a relief that he didn't need to actually be at the NEST base. To make things better, Optimus was currently on the main land and on American soil so they could discuss things until the morning. In the Dreamscape world, Optimus had made his size of that as tall as a normal human. It was odd to see the large Commander was human size, but Optimus was intent he preferred to be on equal terms with Sam. They were both sitting in the scene of the meadow where Sam usually met Mikaela.

One of the main things they were discussing about was the fact that Sam was seeing some huge bat that was a size of a human, but it seemed to be following him around or something. It was then Optimus also explained that he and the other Autobots and their human companions were starting to see things that many people would usually not see.

"How long had this been happening?" Sam frowned.

"For all I know, since the Matrix of Leadership has been fully activated," Optimus said in his baritone voice and a sense of worry that was rolling of the bond they shared. "I'm not quite sure of these creatures we are starting to see, but the Matrix is no doubt the reason why we can see them. Its process is rather slow, however it seems to effect who are with us frequently. Ratchet has identified a few humans who are not affected by it."

That certainly was hard to swallow; it was like if the war with the Decepticons wasn't enough.

"You think it's some sort of sign?" the human Prime questioned.

"Most likely," Prime said. "We are on guard now. Bumblebee has reported to me he's seen the same bat that is following you, it seems the creature knows what he is and is avoiding him."

Sam nodded, "I'll keep an eye out then. I'm glad I'm not alone on this."

The Prime chuckled this time as suddenly there was feeling of calmness that defeated their previous topic, "Other things, how is your vacation so far?"

"Better than facing politicians and army people all day," the 'boy' smiled. "Finally I can get some real peace and quiet. I got to meet my relatives from my mom's side too. They're staying over so it's cool. How's it at the base?"

Optimus Prime said in an amused tone, "Lively as usual. Jolt seems to have unending means to prank the smaller twins and with Sideswipe helping him, it's been entertaining."

Sam laughed, "I'd love to see them play pranks. You got a video on it?"

"No," Optimus chuckled although Sam was sure the felt the Prime's mischievous intention, "I will next time, which I'm sure that would happen tomorrow or at least the next day. How were your relatives and your cousin?"

Sam recounted how he met his relatives and especially his cousin Percy. Optimus Prime listened intently on how different his cousin was to Sam and laughed light heartedly when Sam explained he did mistakes of not controlling his powers when Sam tried to reach a spoon for the soup dish and by accident released an EMP wave that caused his cousin's iPod to not function momentarily.

The laugh for one caused Sam to blush and complain, "Come on Big Guy, stop teasing me. I really want to get on his good side, not making suspicions. He's probably the only non-Witwicky family who's at my age for this family reunion."

"Do not fear, Sam. I'm sure if there ever comes the time of danger he will understand, family is family," Prime advised. "You've yet learned was he truly is like. You might learn something from him."

"Maybe to fend myself from other humans I guess," the human Prime shrugged. "He's a stuntman, I guess it would come in handy, but it'll be useless to go against Decepticons."

"Nevertheless, it is useful should you need to use it. Forging a strong bond with a family member may be more beneficial than you might think it is," the Prime said as Sam felt a reassurance push through the bond. "I heard Percy is an only child like yourself, in many ways he might be similar to you than you see."

"More than meet the eye, huh?" Sam said amusedly at his own quote.

Feeling something, Optimus soon said, "It is morning, I must go. There are a few meetings I must attend soon. Enjoy your day, Sam."

"Thanks," Sam nodded. "I'll let you know if anything happens."

When the Dreamscape ended, Sam awoke on his bed as the clock showed him it was 6 am in the morning. As much as it was far too early for him at that hour, he couldn't find the need to sleep. Seeing as there was nothing else to do, Sam decided he'd have a chat with Bumblebee on what Optimus had said. In fact, he better wash his guardian as well as today they were going on a trip with Mikaela together.

Seeing that Percy was sleeping peacefully, Sam snuck out of his room, and went downstairs.

* * *

Breakfast that morning was eventful to say the least.

There was another guest in their midst, Sam's girlfriend, Mikaela. She was invited over so she could come with them that morning till noon once Sam and Percy were ready to go. In Percy's opinion, despite that she was beautiful; she was smart with her own style. What surprised the demigod was the fact that Sam's girlfriend was a mechanic. Before they ate Percy was actually starting to respect her as when he asked her about something wrong was with Paul's car lately (as it was making weird noises) she was able to fix it right away.

Mikaela on the other hand, liked Percy as he looked like as Sam's older brother. She noticed how Sam had gotten just fine with Percy and her boyfriend seemed comfortable. There was a bit of joking around when he said he worked as a stuntman. Mikaela playfully teased Sam about having Percy as his personal trailer because she said she wanted Sam to have nice abs. This caused Sam to turn in a shade of red in embarrassment and he lightly punched jokingly his cousin as Percy laughed at him.

For the food was rather special today, as Judy Witwicky was serving the household with French bread, soup, and hot chocolate or coffee (which ever they prefer). Surprisingly for Sam and even the other residents of the household, the homemade buns were light blue in color.

Sam thought that his mother was starting seeing him as an alien.

Percy on the other hand liked it just fine, he certainly loved it.

Mikaela thought it was cute of Sam's mother of making blue buns.

There was a discussion on what the whole family was going to do today, Percy's parents were trying to make their mind up, and while Sam and Mikaela were suggesting places they could go to in town. However, Ron Witwicky cleared his throat in making an announcement. As all the occupants of the table saw this they quieted down. Mikaela was looking perplexed as Sam's mom winked at her and smiled.

She wondered why Sam's mother was smiling. Was it all about the announcement Sam's dad was going to make?

Ron in a dramatic voice said, "Everyone, We're going to Hollywood!"

"Isn't that exciting?" his wife added.

"Mom? Dad? Are you both alright?" Sam asked as he poked his plate with a fork accidentally and not his food from shock.

"Come on, Sammy. What better place to visit with family than Hollywood? It'll be great fun!" Judy Witwicky exclaimed. "You can bring your girlfriend and car along too!"

Sam didn't complain about bringing Mikaela or Bumblebee. The only thing was he felt rather funny that this wasn't supposed to be happening. Wasn't his dad worried about his expenses in college just a week ago?

"Well Sam and everyone, apparently I won a lucky draw prize in a lottery. Got it through the mail this morning and we called and they confirmed it we won a million dollars!" Ron said happily. "It's the best day and now I don't have to worry about your college fees Sam! Now I can get the new home theater done sooner!"

While Sam was still trying to accept that this was somehow the truth, Percy was staring unbelievably. _I haven't even manipulated the Mist yet!_ _Just what in Hades was going on?_ There was an unsettling feeling that clearly said someone was working behind the scenes with this. In a good way it was for Percy's quest but on the other hand where did that lottery ticket come from? Better as well ask.

"Uncle Ron, where did you apply the lottery ticket?" Percy asked politely. "Was it from a game show or something?"

"No! Not quite," Ron said as he smiled, "I applied for it online, it's from a famous casino in Vegas, called the Lotus Casino. The money is being transferred as we speak!"

That was enough to make the demigod panic. Even if they were actually heading to Hollywood and not Vegas itself it was a clear sign that something Greek related was behind this. His mom who knew what the Lotus Casino was from the story of her son's adventures gave her son worried glances. However, Percy just shook his head as he would discuss it later in private. Thankfully Paul was able to cover for the both of them and kept both Sam's parents attention away. Sam was talking it over with Mikaela if she could come or not, as she did have to work as a mechanic.

In the end, with Judy and Ron's persuasive tact (only when it came to money and vacations) and as well as Paul's enthusiasm to go to Hollywood, the whole family was going to have a trip there for three days. Mikaela had gotten her dad's permission to be on the trip. It was then settled that Percy's mom and Judy was going to travel with Paul's Toyota Prius, Ron Wiwicky and Paul were taking Ron's Porsche, and lastly Percy was going to be in Sam's Camaro with Mikaela and his cousin.

And so they were off to see the wiz- WAIT!

They were off to Hollywood.

Three cars were following in line on the road with Sam's dad at the front, wives in the middle, last but not least Sam, Mikaela and Percy behind them.

Percy was somewhat annoyed that there were some Greek related things going on. He was certain this was a quest from Hades, but with Sam coming along Percy was worried on how or what sort of explanation he'd make when it was the time he would disappear on his own.

There wasn't much to do for the next hours of the trip so they talked about each other. Since Percy only met Mikaela this morning, she seemed pretty insistent on wanting to know him. The thing that caught her attention was that Percy lived in New York City. He blinked a couple of times when the radio of the car started acting up again.

 _~ Start spreading the news! I am leaving today. I want to be apart of it. New York, New York! ~_

Sam slammed his hand on the dash board hissing with a whisper, "'Bee!"

And then it stopped.

Percy frowned. Was that some sort of way to shut down a broken radio? He was wondering why his cousin slammed the dashboard instead.

 _Did my cousin say 'bee'? I don't think there's any in the car…_

And then when the three of them were talking about taking the tour of Universal Studios the radio was on again.

 _~ Sorry to inneruptt this program. But we will close this place because this show is full of crappness. So this place will no longer be looked at. Retard. ~_

Sam slapped the dashboard and then… silence.

Percy muttered under his breath about a freaky car.

 _~ Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! ~_

This time he slammed the dashboard again harder and it was quiet again.

"Sam, is your car alive or something?" Percy said in jokingly fashion. Inwardly he was getting freaked out of the Camaro.

Sam shrugged keeping his eyes in front of the road, "You have no idea."

While his mind was saying it was impossible, for some reason Percy had a feeling he was telling the truth.

* * *

 _Prime Log 1.02: A Bugging Feeling_

 _On route to Hollywood_

 _Do you ever had that feeling in your gut that would actually bug you to know end that something was just about to happen?_

 _That was what I was feeling on the so-called vacation that I was at._

 _Optimus seemed insistent that I should enjoy it while I could and forge the family bond thing, even though there were weird things showing up._

 _So my cousin is staying over and perhaps he's already thinking weird things about me. Well…_

 _Breakfast was kind of odd in a sense. Mom made blue buns… Was she thinking that now I'm considered as an Autobot by the other bots I had the feeling she's thinking I'll eat something… alien? I didn't comment on it loudly as there were guests around the house. Even if I did I was certain to suffer the wrath of my mom's baseball bat. Even the first time Optimus met mom, it didn't stop her from using it (even if it was against a 30 ft gigantic robot). Ironhide seemed to be amused by it though._

 _Percy's meeting with Mikaela went well, I was certain after she fixed Uncle Paul's car problems he seemed to have a lot of respect for her. The two got off together really quickly and were already ganging up on me as though they were siblings._ _Fine… I didn't have good abs or whatever, but cut me some slack! Man, after mom kept on and on how thin I was compared to Percy, I was sure Percy was going to turn into my personal trainer before I knew it._

 _Then with Mom and Dad saying they were planning for all of us (Mikaela included) to Hollywood was another surprise. Either my family vacation was full of lucky things happening, or somehow (and like my gut said) it wasn't happening for no apparent reason and that reason was going to be something like when I ended up being 'man-hunted' by the CIA._

 _'Bee wasn't really making the trip any easier._

 _He was actually trying to freak out Percy._

 _*Sighs*_

 _Some family vacation._

 _Still beats meeting military higher-ups and politicians though._

 _~ Sam_

 _  
_

* * *

_  
_

_**TBC…** _


	4. Only Time Will Tell

 

 **Chapter 3: 'Only Time Will Tell.'**

* * *

" _Time is a great teacher, but unfortunately it kills all its pupils ..." - Louis Hector Berlioz_

* * *

 _Demigod file 1.03: Killing time in Hollywood_

 _Los Angles, California_

 _Thankfully, there weren't any weird things happening when it came to the trip to Los Angles or the first day of our stay in Hollywood._

 _So far it was something really unbelievable having a non-'disturbed' vacation for a Demigod, but all the same I was grateful for it. In a sense it was probably about time I could kick back a bit and relax. Well… as much as I could relax and still be on guard of unsuspecting monsters. Oddly enough, Sam seemed rather agitated like I was, although I don't understand why._

 _The first day we spent sometime in the Roosevelt Hotel storing our things and so forth before we headed out. Basically the first day we visited the famous Hollywood walk of Fame, the Kodak Theater, and probably the more unique one was in the Ripley's Believe It Or Not! Odditorium. It was fun as Aunt Judy and Paul were really psyched about it (of its collection of weird things) and the fact my mom and Uncle Ron were shaking their heads in amusement at their antics. As for me, Sam, and Mikaela… we were pretty much looking in the opposite direction laughing and joking clearly pointing out, 'we don't know 'em' as people passed by._

 _Fortunately, there's NO monsters in a freaky place like it._

 _Thank the Gods._

 _For the first time in my life, this was probably the first point in my life I really felt what was a normal complete family reunion plus vacation was like. Gotta say it was probably one of the best memories I'd probably treasure, just like the first time I came to Camp-Half Blood._

 _Anyway, that night Annabeth came by. I wasn't sure how she was going to be taken in by my relatives, but Uncle Ron seemed to be in a good mood to let her join us which I was glad for. Mikaela was really kind enough to share her room with my girlfriend._

 _Still, I knew time was ticking when this fun would be over._

 _Might as well enjoy it while it lasts._

 _~ Percy_

* * *

It was the 2nd day of their family reunion vacation.

Percy waved as Annabeth came to where he was sitting and waiting in the hotel lobby. Since yesterday night, they both didn't have the time to speak privately. To make up for the lost time, they both agreed to meet up in the lobby to talk about their next course of action without the presence of Percy's whole family and Mikaela.

"How was your night?" Percy asked.

"Good," Annabeth replied with a smile. "It was fun bunking in with Mikaela, I suppose. We talked about things, girl stuff." They both sat on the corner of the lobby to get away from being overheard.

Getting the hint about 'girl stuff', Percy avoided that topic and went to another one, "Did you get any other news from Nico while I was away?"

"A few things," his girlfriend said as her grey eyes darted around in remembering, "One thing is that your cousin died of because of an explosion, and that he died somewhere in the middle a desert in Egypt. That's all Nico found out as Hades didn't want to share anymore details for some strange reason."

The son of Poseidon frowned at it, he certainly wasn't expecting that, "But that means…"

"Yeah, there's no way it would be those miracle hospital medical situations," Annabeth said as she hold her breath. "Even if it was a terrorist suicidal attack, no one would've survived on the field. Your cousin just keeps on making questions, Percy. He's one mystery that has no answers right now."

Percy was very sure that looking into what his cousin is was a lost cause for now. He might as well get to the more important things.

"And how about this soul we're supposed to return the body to?" he asked. "Any more information on the quest?"

"Well, we're going to have to head into the Underworld soon after your vacation is over. But I heard that the soul belongs to a race of automatons," Annabeth said slightly unsure.

Hearing the tone of uncertainty from her was rare, it made Percy think that the quest details were vague, "A race of automatons? You mean like Quintus or Daedalus?"

Annabeth sighed, "Something like that, but they're not from humans; I'm not sure they're really automatons either. Daedalus was originally a demigod like us, and he moved his soul to keep himself alive, so no one else could have done it. At least that was what I heard from Nico before Lord Hades called him again to go on an errand." She shrugged, "It's an unsolvable mystery until we get to the Underworld."

Tapping his fingers on the squishy chair, Percy couldn't really think of any sort of quest that was done in the middle of the past done by previous heroes or demigods. The fact that Annabeth didn't mention on the past heroes deeds did not link to their quest they going to undertake were a sure fact that things didn't make sense.

Seeing her boyfriend silent, Annabeth decided it was about time she started asking her own questions, "You have any new information on your cousin?"

Percy shook his head, "Not really. I only overheard that Mikaela was whispering that she could see the fury, Flux, sometimes. Even in a very high populated area like this, Flux is following us around in human form."

"Have you spotted him yet?" the daughter of Athena asked as she was disturbed at the news.

"He's elusive, but since he's a monster and we demigods have invisible monster radars… he's easy to spot," Percy joked. "He has a production crew person type of look."

Annabeth seemed to think more on this, "I wonder how Mikaela is starting to see these things too. Can Mikaela do something a normal human could not?"

"Not what I've seen so far," Percy said. "I think it's just Sam with those abilities. We still have another two days to find out before our quest starts."

His girlfriend snorted, "That's IF we can get past by the third day on your vacation without anything happening, Seaweed Brain. Are you forgetting your bad luck just after a day without a monster chase or anything screwing up?"

Percy sulked a sigh, "Fine- We'll just have to let time flow. There's no point in worrying about something we don't know of, even though we have a few ideas. I'm more of curious on why Flux is following us though."

"No, Percy," Annabeth corrected, "You remember that Flux has been around and Sam has been seeing him for a while? What happens if what Nico said about Flux doing some scouting was actually following around your cousin?"

Her boyfriend's eyes widened, "I never thought of that." A pause. "But why would a fury want to do with my cousin? Not to mention I'm here with him. A normal monster wouldn't want to get hunted down by a demigod."

"Unless Hades wants something to do with Sam," Annabeth noted. "Like how Alecto met you the first time because Hades thought you stole the Lightning Bolt."

Percy rolled his eyes on the memory of his first monster encounter because he was a demigod, "You got a point. I'm not going to let anything happen to my cousin when it comes to monsters."

"Let's hope you're right, Seaweed Brain."

Seeing now the rest of their family members who were standing in the central lobby and calling them, the demigods walked over for the morning breakfast at the hotel.

* * *

 _Moments Later..._

Sam Witwicky and Mikaela walked towards where they parked Bumblebee in the underground basement floor. Once they got in, they were greeted by their friend.

"Morning Sam and Mikaela," a sound was heard through the speakers.

"Morning 'Bee," they both said to the Autobot.

 _~ Where to Boss? ~_

Mikaela giggled as she noticed the track was what you would hear a Mafia member from a Godfather movie. Sam on the other hand cleared his throat and said, "We're going to Universal Studios today. And 'Bee, don't try scaring Annabeth, okay?"

 _~ Aww! But Mooooooooommmm! ~_

Sam was still trying to keep a stern manner with a bit of difficulty as the whining voice of a kid was distracting him (nearly making him also laugh). He sighed, "Come on 'Bee! You could've blown your cover, heck; Percy's already probably keeping an eye on me! Please don't make it any worse."

"Bumblebee, Sam's right," Mikaela supported her boyfriend. "Annabeth is really smart by the way. If anyone who would suspect anything going on weird, it would be her."

"And what makes you think that?" Bumblebee asked startling both of his charges. Sam for one gave Mikaela a curious stare for an explanation.

"It's a feeling," the girl shrugged. "More importantly- I chatted with her last night. She did say that Percy is dense sometimes."

A chuckle came from the speakers, "Family is similar in many ways I suppose, including how one chooses their girlfriends."

"Bee!" Sam whined and he was feeling irritable that his guardian was making him feel more embarrassed as Mikaela joined his laughter. "Would you guys quit it! Back to the top, okay? Seriously, can't we agree on not having my relatives and a guest not freaking out on me and my car?" He face-palmed his head. "Cut me some slack guys, I came here for the holidays. I don't really want to create any sort of trouble."

"Very well, I will refrain from scaring or doing anything that's considered wrong to humans about normal cars around Annabeth," 'Bee said with the sound of amusement in his voice.

Seeing the obvious flaw to the statement Sam rolled his eyes, "And what about Percy?"

"He knows from you my radio acts funny. No explanation to stop needed."

The Witwicky sighed as he knew it was a lost cause when his guardian put his mind to it. He looked to his girlfriend, "Mikaela, is that good with you?"

She nodded, "As long as 'Bee doesn't go overboard."

"It's a deal," Sam said finalizing it.

Thinking of something Mikaela asked as Bumblebee drove towards the pickup area from the hotel, "About the large bat we saw that's following us, what are we going to do about it?"

Sam shrugged, "Not sure. It's following us, but isn't trying to do anything. I doubt that it has to do with the Decepticons." There was no way 'Cons liked organics, no matter what form they were.

"I'll be the one to worry about that, Sam," 'Bee said. Before his charge could say anything he quickly added. "This is your time off, and like you said you wished to enjoy it without any distractions."

The boy felt rather uneasy about it, "I suppose… but if anything weird happens you tell me."

"Of course I will," the Autobot scout chuckled. "Don't I always?"

"Including women who disguise themselves when they're really Decepticons," Mikaela added in agreement which caused the human Prime to wince at the memory of Alice.

"Well, that settles it," Sam said as now he was behind Sally's car which in front was his dad driving. All the other occupants of their vacation were waiting, and as soon they were spotted in view, they all hopped into their cars according to what they agreed on. The scout was immediately silent as both Percy and Annabeth took their seats at the back while Sam and Mikaela were at the front.

* * *

They arrived at Universal Studios and signed up for the group tour around the place. While it wasn't normally allowed to non-VIP people, they were in luck as one of Paul's college friends happened to work there so it was a private tour for them. Among the many studio workshops there were many studios doing filming. Most, or if not all of them was either scenes of inside houses or were filming with green screens to be added special effects later on.

The workshop now they were visiting was amusing for many of the studio crew. Sam and Mikaela as well as the Witwickys were giving weird looks on Percy as the set was in fact supposed to be some sort of 'Wild West' theme. Of course, what's a Wild West setting without horses? Even though it was time to get back onto the set of the green screen, the horses were ignoring their masters, more interested in meeting with the son of Poseidon who was in their mind far superior. Both Percy's parents or Annabeth weren't really helping as they only hid their stifled laughs and trying to keep up with straights faces. Sadly they were failing miserably.

 _Lord! What brings you here?_

 _Can you give a rub on my neck, Lord?_

 _Lord, I'd like nachos better than hay! Can you say that to my trainer?_

 _My stupid master hasn't cleaned my hooves thoroughly, Lord!_

Percy was feeling irritable as he wasn't expecting the studio to have horses around. He inwardly groaned as about ten horses were surrounding him which either they were asking him questions or requested something that related to their problems. Not to mention, they were calling him 'lord', which for all counts Percy never liked being called by titles. He gazed back to see his uncle with an amused raised eyebrow face of an 'oh' coming from his mouth. However the real deal of embarrassment came from his Aunt Judy.

"Oh My God! Sally! You never told me your son was a 'Horse Whisperer'!" Judy squealed with wonder. "It's _so_ cute!"

This caused the son of Poseidon to reluctantly blush as the rest of the studio members laughed. Desperately he looked at Annabeth for a support way out, but she seemed to think it was a good time to make himself feel 'loved' by his family. His parents seemed to think the same, and that caused him to turn into a deeper shade of red. What he didn't expect was to have his cousin coming over to him.

Sam looked a bit wary around the horses but he was rather curious why his cousin seemed to be a magnet to them, "All the horses really respect you. You like horses?"

"It's a thing I have, it's weird, but all Equines seem to like me," Percy added his two cents jokingly. "Happens nearly most of the time."

The human Prime was having thoughts about this, "To the part they ignore their masters?"

"Yeah," Percy sighed.

 _Lord, who is this?_

 _He smells like you, Lord, like your mother too._

 _Is he related to you, Lord?_

Percy then decided to reply, _He's my cousin from my mother's side._

 _Cool! Cousin of the Son of the Sea God!_

 _He's the Cousin of the Son of Poseidon?_

Seeing a new celebrity, the three horses came over to Sam to inspect him.

"Hey, Perc, what did you do?" Sam stuttered obviously nervous of the horses' behavior who was trying to surround him. "Why are they following me?"

"They're just curious," his cousin shrugged.

Sam was now more nervous.

He then ordered the horses (with horse-speak) that it was enough and they had to get back working with their own masters for the filming. The crew was happy enough to get back to the filming. The whole incident for one did tell Sam something though; he certainly had an out of the ordinary cousin.

Noon was at hand, but their tour wasn't really all that finished. The whole family ate at a local tourist restaurant that had a submarine theme.

Again, Percy couldn't believe his stupid bad luck was now starting to jeopardize his abilities. Most of the seats and tables without a doubt had aquariums nearby or just right next to them.

The fact he was sitting on the most edge seat that was the nearest to the edge which was the nearest to the large tank, it was hard to ignore the fish that were crowding beside him. It somehow caught the attention a few customers of the restaurant on why on their sides the fish were also making their way to where Percy was.

 _Son of Poseidon!_

 _Lord! Please talk to us!_

 _Lord! You're my hero!_

Sam noticed that Percy was uncharacteristically silent as he was trying to ignore what was happening while he ate, or at least what Sam figured. The Autobot ambassador also noticed how Uncle Paul as well as Aunt Sally were giving quick sympathetic looks at Percy was something else entirely. Even Annabeth let out a small sigh. It was as though they knew that Percy couldn't help it. He rolled his eyes when his mother was now dubbing Percy as the 'Fish Whisperer' as well.

"Mom, stop that! You're going make Percy die over in embarrassment," Sam said quickly.

"It's not that embarrass my nephew everyday you know!" She said with a pout.

Ron Witwicky seemed to think otherwise, "That's enough, Judy. We're here to have fun. There's still the remaining of the tour."

And with that, they all went back to eating their food again. Percy later on gave a silent nod of a 'thank you'. Sam nodded a 'you're welcomed me' in return with a mumble on how his mother has a talent to make an embarrassment of a family member or herself easily. Unluckily, Judy had heard this, which in turn ended up Sam having a smack on his head.

"Ow! Mom!" Sam complained. "You DO have a talent for it, you know!"

Paul chimed in with a wink, "Sally's not so different when she puts her mind to it as well."

"Paul!" Sally shoved him playful on the shoulder.

The teacher chuckled, "Annabeth, Percy? All in favor?"

Both demigods raised their hands up.

Then Ron Witwicky also added in, "Let's hear it from our part of the family."

Both Sam and Mikaela raised their hands up innocently.

Ron laughed, "Looks like it runs in the Jackson family."

The next thing they knew it, it was a racket on how both Judy and Sally were at it on their husbands. The four youths at the same table went back either drinking or eating as if were a norm, innocently taking no notice of customers glancing up at them in worry or curiosity.

Sam was glad they managed to eat and as well leave the restaurant without getting kicked out literally by the owners with the amount of volume around. It was amazing how when both his aunt and his mom were together, their knack for creating volume and as well as their ability to make embarrassment was triple fold.

The rest of the tour went pretty well as not any more weird things happening. The human Prime was slightly worried as he felt someone was watching them. He wasn't sure who but he briefly told Mikaela about it and keep her guard up just in case. Mikaela nodded at this and went back to her cheerful way to not catch the attention of Sam's relatives.

The parents of the group were blissfully unaware of anything.

Percy and Annabeth on the other hand, were not so easily fooled at both Sam's and Mikaela's reactions. They were more experienced in these sorts of things that they knew something was going on. They both realized they were being watched as well. One impostor they did spot from people around the place was indeed Flux who was in disguise as a staff of some filming crew. Yet, there was another lingering feeling that they both felt that it wasn't a monster by normal signs.

 _Something else was following them._

The demigods trying to make guesses on whether there were monsters in human forms following them around besides Flux. To their dismay, there was no one else. Percy had kept his hand in his pockets on Riptide in pen form, making sure he'd be able to use it if the situation needed it. Annabeth meanwhile, took the chance to keep an eye on Percy's relatives.

Late that afternoon, the tour ended marking the second day that Percy had his vacation with his relatives. Their last stop was the souvenir shop.

Seeing as their parents were going to take a while in the shop, both Annabeth and Mikaela had went on a stroll around the storehouses that were near them and Percy with his cousin stayed next to the soda vending machine taking a drink and rest.

Sitting on the sidewalk, and thinking of a starting a conversation, Percy asked, "So Sam, your mom said you're taking a double degree at the same time. What's the other degree?"

Sam blinked. "Well, I'm taking a couple of other minors too, but I'm taking political sciences and as well as international relations."

"That's pretty far from your main physics degree," Percy said with astonishment in his voice. "Seriously, you're really okay in taking all of those at once?"

The human Prime smiled, "Yeah, it's for the best I guess. I really need them."

Of course, Percy didn't know that Sam had the ability to flip through a really thick text book and remember what's inside it in roughly a minute (depending on the thickness of the book). He hadn't lost the ability since he got it from the whole 'the Fallen' fiasco and it came pretty handy in studying at college. Although he no longer saw the symbols in his head randomly, that ability did give an explosive headache if he did it too often. There was so much the human brain could stand how much information to take in. The Original Primes were rather intent to make sure Sam got the best information out of everything in his short miserable human life (compared to the Cybertronians).

Percy raised a brow in disbelief, "And I thought Annabeth's reading and passion for studying for literally on everything was worse. You've beaten her by a whole mile on that one." His girlfriend did manage to get into university, but even she didn't take as many courses that Sam did. Not that she wasn't smart, but the whole dyslexia thing was a set back in a few cases.

A chuckle from his cousin. "Nah. I'm just doing my responsibility really."

"Responsibility?" the Son of Poseidon asked curiously.

"First Witwicky in University," Sam said covering the real truth with another true statement. "Dad said that I should aim big and do my best. Gotta set a good example you know."

The green eyed boy knew he was saying the truth but there was something Percy couldn't lay a finger on. "No pressure? Seriously?"

Sam's face was contemplating on it, "A _lot_ of pressure, but I need it." He then shifted the conversation, "How's work treating you?"

Percy couldn't really understand why Sam would _need_ all those degrees but chose to answer the question instead, "Pretty good. There are a lot of people who are training for a couple of medieval and ancient war movies these days. I got a few offers to be a trainer or a mentor. My boss said something about learning Chinese military and weapons, but I haven't taken it to heart yet." He shrugged, "Still deciding and weighing the options."

A pause. Then Sam asked, "Ever considered joining the military?"

The demigod was uneasy about it, "I don't know really, I never tried or even thought about it." Percy was well aware how many children of Poseidon as well as Zeus had changed the course of WWII by either they were the leaders of the country or were part of the military. He wasn't so sure about going into their roles even if he had managed to lead people into war before. "Why?"

"I was considering since you've got ADHD maybe you're better off as a soldier," Sam said counting in the logic. "You know, better reflexes or fast reaction in handling a combat situation."

Percy perked at this warily; there was a possibility that Sam could be smarter than Annabeth in other things. He just didn't expect his cousin being so perceptive. He was already a war hero for Olympus, and thinking about taking his chances in the mortal world was something else entirely.

"I dunno, depends what they got to offer for me," the demigod sighed. He looked back to their parents, "I can't believe my mom's taking so long."

Sam sighed too, "Well, you can count on my mom to go shopping for what she think is cute and dragging Aunt Sally around non-stop. She's so different when she's angry with a baseball bat in hand."

A laugh from his cousin. "Where does your mom get that from anyway? I'm glad my mom doesn't do that sort of thing."

"I've only heard stories," Sam said, "But I think because my mom was really pissed at the guys in high school were always going for your mom in trying to ask her out and she made it a habit."

Now this was something Percy had not heard before, "Really?"

"Yup, I don't think people would believe that my mom is Aunt Sally's older sister until they look at their civilian identity card. But mom's kinda protective of Aunt Sally," Sam answered back. "I think she sometimes hides it with her annoying 'mother hen thing' and whining, but I wouldn't blame her since she didn't live so well off until she met my dad."

They both understood that their moms only had each other after their parents died in a plane crash when they were young. Plus with their uncle dieing at the end of high school made them tough to boot.

A nod. Percy had to agree, "Well, my mom's better off now with Paul, so it's cool."

"Ever wondered about your real dad?" Sam asked with a careful tone. "I heard from my mom he was lost at sea or something."

The son of Poseidon shook his head. "Nah. Bad things happen I suppose, but mom said she was happy with him even if it was a short time." He already met his dad a couple of times, and 'lost to sea' was always an abstract way of saying it as the God of the Sea wasn't all that lost. "Any reason why you're asking me this?"

"I don't mean to offend you or anything," Sam said with a diplomatic tone, "But there's actually one neat story that I heard about your real dad from my mom."

The statement of course made Percy intrigued he couldn't help himself but say, "I think I haven't heard this story before."

"Well, I think it was the first time your dad fall in love on his 'first sight' or something back at the sea villa my mom and Aunt Sally used to go to," Sam said with amusement in his voice. "Since your dad was staring at Aunt Sally for so long, my mom kinda hit him with her favorite weapon for being a pervert and rendered him unconscious."

Percy gaped and then he laughed. _The God of the Sea, rendered unconscious because of a female mortal with a baseball bat? What was that not to laugh at?_ He just couldn't imagine his dad so in deep love of his mom to the point he didn't notice his surroundings. It made Percy think a theory of: 'Gods have poor reflexes when they're in love'. "Your mom's crazy!"

"I know," Sam said trying to control his own laughter as well. "But I heard because of my mom, Aunt Sally was able to meet your dad and said to quote, 'If-you-want-to-get-to-know my sister, be-a-gentlemen-or-I-will-hit-you-again-with-a-baseball-bat'." A pause. "Afterward I suppose that's when your mom got acquainted with your dad."

A smile came to Percy's lips, "Thanks for sharing that story, I've actually never heard of it before. Anything happened after that incident?"

"Besides that my mom was really pushing Aunt Sally and your dad to get married? I don't think so."

"Your mom really wanted my dad to marry my mom that fast?" the demigod asked skeptically.

Sam shrugged, "My mom's saying was that your dad and Aunt Sally was 'a match made for heaven'. I guess she wanted Aunt Sally to be happy, my mom got married with my dad about three days after she met your dad for the first time. I never really checked my parents' wedding pictures for your dad or mom since I've only met Aunt Judy for this summer. My mom did mention your dad was there."

While Percy was highly curious to see his dad's picture on Aunt Judy's wedding day, his thoughts went back to the quest he needed to do for Hades soon. He knew all of it would have to wait, but perhaps having Sam as a normal cousin to talk to was in a way comforting. His mom was right; Sam was something worth his time to get know. But just as he was about to say something he heard screams that were familiar to his ears.

Both boys who were previously sitting stood in and instant.

"Mikaela!"

"Annabeth!"

They both nodded to each other and ran towards where they heard the screaming from. Percy of course was faster than his cousin, leaving Sam panting behind him. A couple of blocks from the souvenir store, Percy found a storage facility that was wide open. When he peered and ran into the middle of the facility as he found both his girlfriend and Mikaela tied to the wall tightly what seemed to be a long construction metal bar being bended around them and thrust into the wall. They were surprised when they saw him but they were making faces of warning to go and get help.

"Seaweed brain, get out of here! He's here somewhere!" screamed Annabeth.

Mikaela also shouted, "It's a trap! Run!"

But it was too late.

In less than a tenth of a second Percy was squirming in a grip of metallic claws. And face what seemed to be an automaton with red optics of pure hate. His heart was also jumping everywhere in his body as its claws around him and were gripping somewhere near his Achilles' spot which could mean his death. He looked at the being as its body shimmered from what he thought was apart of the storage boxes soon become visible of a full metallic body. With wide eyes, he then noticed that its form was part of an army dune buggy to realize that the certain someone was the same buggy that Percy realized was following them everywhere since they came to Universal Studios.

"Where is the Human Prime?" it said.

"Huh?- Human what ?- What-"

The 'Con gripped Percy harder with no remorse which caused the demigod to gasp in pain, "Where is Samuel James Witwicky, fleshling! He's the human Prime!"

This thing, what ever it was, was looking for his cousin. The demigod winced, "Ow- ow- I don't know-" His mind wasn't thinking right, despite he did have super human strength this machine being wasn't giving any chances of lightening his grip. If anything, it was gripping harder.

"A Human Prime?" Annabeth asked. She looked to Mikaela who was silent.

A growl came from the 'Con, "You don't need to know anything, fleshling. I, Hardtop, a sniper of the Decepticons will kill you first anyway." He looked to Percy with an evil grin.

Percy had no idea what a 'Decepticon' or what a 'Prime' was, but now that its claws were digging harder to his Achilles' spot he was frantically thrashing in vain as wildly as he could to get the robot to let go.

"Stop! Stop it!"

All heads faced to the door as Sam came in.

To Percy's disappointment the robot didn't lessen his grip on him, but he was now more worried about his cousin.

"I'm the one you want," his cousin said with a nervous but clear voice.

Annabeth was seething thinking how stupid and dense Sam was like Percy.

Mikaela on the other hand realized that Sam's expression he had a plan. She only prayed that Bumblebee was on his way as well.

Percy did not like the idea of dangling and gripped like a rag doll in the air and he had a feeling he was in way much more trouble than it was supposed to be.

Sam tried to control his breathing. He had a plan alright. He only hoped it would work.

Slowly the Human Prime walked towards them…

* * *

 _Prime Log 1.03: When Freaky Things Happen_

 _Los Angles, California_

 _I knew those feelings I had before were true. By all counts, I was right that something bad was rearing up to go._

 _A reminder for the future, never trust lottery happenings that just come by out of nowhere._

 _You see, today I was expecting something I could enjoy doing like we did yesterday. No weird stuff and nothing that has to do with aliens or the like happening. But, as you know, it was as if the Witwicky family was going to be doomed for the rest of our miserable descendants that things will never be quite normal._

 _Gotta say that today I managed to hide my abilities with not much of a problem._

 _This time however I notice there was something weird was with Percy. Horses love him to death and so do sea fishes in aquariums._

 _And I thought_ I _WAS weird._

 _It was probably the best second day I had with my relatives, even if Annabeth came along too. Chilling time with my cousin was something I noticed I had now liked it than I would've thought. I couldn't explain why I was taking so many courses because I didn't think Percy would understand that the Primes wanted me to have nearly every bit of knowledge as I was the ambassador to the Autobots. I think I made a good impression on Percy when I talked about how Aunt Sally met his dad though. He seemed to be happy about it. I was figuring about digging in my parents' wedding album later on._

 _Of course the worst thing had to happen when I was on a vacation._

 _Percy made a mad dash when he heard both Mikaela and Annabeth screaming and shouting for help. He was_ really _fast as I trudged behind them._

 _The worst thing of being a Human Prime now happened._

 _A Decepticon was here._

 _And instantly, I watched from behind the door in horror and helplessly as the 'Con gripped Percy appearing from what I thought was a camouflage cloaking device. I wasn't stupid enough to barge in, and sent a SMS on my Blackberry to 'Bee to get quickly here ASAP. Now my cousin was officially screwed as he's now apart of the alien robot war business; I knew that his life would be really different after this._

 _Seeing my cousin was going to get crushed by the Decepticon and 'Bee was going to take a while to get here from the car park, I decided to step in to buy some time._

 _I prayed to any God out there so I could but enough time to get all of them out and 'Bee to get here with no trouble._

 _Hopefully the diplomatic lessons with Optimus would work._

 _If not, we were literally slagged._

 _~ Sam_

* * *

 **TBC…**

 


	5. What Family Secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The central alignment is still not working properly... *sighs*
> 
> Oh well, here's the new update!

  


* * *

**Chapter 4: 'What Family Secret?'**

* * *

" _If you ever start feeling like you have the goofiest, craziest, most dysfunctional family in the world,_

 _All you have to do is go to a state fair._

 _Because five minutes at the fair, you'll be going,_

 _'You know, we're alright. We are dang near royalty'."_

 _\- Jeff Foxworthy_

* * *

 _Demigod file 1.04: Uh… Help?_

 _Los Angles, California_

 _It was really ironic on how we were in Hollywood and apparently my situation right now was what you would expect seeing from a Sci-fi movie scene. Star Wars anyone? Dangling up in a clawed vice grip wasn't really all that good; and the robot thing by no doubt wasn't like an automaton that needed instructions to do anything. This 'thing' or whatever it was, had a mind of its own and wasn't exactly friendly like your 'friendly-neighborhood-Spider-man'._

 _Yes, I've accepted that Greek Legends are true and real… but really intelligent robots that screamed tech and blowing lasers and stuff?_

 _It was just a bit hard to swallow._

 _Not to mention my 'what-I-thought-was-my-normal-cousin' had a story behind this._

 _I wasn't entirely sure on how my cousin was going to help me out of this one. True, he's got some powers that I don't think I know of. Things weren't helping that my panic got to me over my senses to remain calm; my Achilles' spot was in danger that I'm panicking on reflex. I was afraid for my life, but I couldn't help but think what my uncle and aunt would think about their son trying to save my life when I was supposed to be the 'stuntman' as they believed._

 _Searching for water had been another hassle._

 _Where was it when you NEED it?_

 _I noticed that there was water from the pipes that was supplied from the fire extinguisher sprinkles on the ceiling. To my dismay, there was little water where it came from. Unless, someone was able to rip a few of the pipes off the ceiling…_

 _Now I really hoped that Sam had a good plan in mind. I didn't think I really had the choice to hide anymore. We were in a life-or-death situation, and I was sure somehow I had to work together with my cousin if we wanted to survive._

 _After all of this happening, I was sure there was going to be a trade of stories._

 _*Sighs*_

 _So much for family 'secrets' and 'normalcy'…_

 _~ Percy_

* * *

If there was anything that Sam learned when it came to dealing with Decepticons, it was simple.

There was NO such thing such as negotiations when it came to them.

So why was Sam intent on doing things diplomatically?

Well… it wasn't exactly diplomatic. It was more of buying some time and making a diversion so by the time Bumblebee got there, they'd still at least be… alive. The human Prime was not sure if they would make it in one piece, but he wasn't going to leave his cousin at the mercy of the 'Con. He trusted that Mikaela would be fine going through this, although he was somewhat praying that if Annabeth smart like Percy say she was, they'd get out of this without too much damage.

Or so he hoped.

At a certain distance, Sam stopped heading towards them and stood looking in the optics of the 'Con sniper. He'd glance to his cousin now and then but he wasn't going to freak out on Hardtop now.

' _Remember, do not speak unless you're spoken to.'_ The sound of Optimus' warnings replayed through Sam's head. If there was one thing that they hated, it was being defied by a worthless small creature.

Red optics was now full alert on him. Sam focused his eyes on them warily as subconsciously he started to channel his magnetic powers on the bar that tied up both Annabeth and Mikaela. He made sure that he kept it to the minimum for fearing that the large mech would sense it. His plan was to free both of the girls first and use the metal bar as a diversion to let his cousin go.

If there was a way to get out the situation he knew to tread on it really carefully as the situation was the same as walking on thin ice on a lake; if he wasn't careful, then everyone would plunge into the dangerous waters.

"Where is your guardian, boy?" the gruff and hateful tone spat at him.

"He's not here," Sam said not adding any emotion to the answer. At least he said the truth was a good way to stall time.

Sensing no lie from the insect from its heartbeat, the sniper 'Con said, "Let's trade your family member for you. If you don't, just say this insect will be flesh entrails soon."

While the conversation was going on, Annabeth now had plenty of questions in her head that was making it difficult to try and keep her mouth shut. She knew this was a dire hostage situation from Sam's point of view. On another note, she was surprised that Sam was handling the interrogation well. Yet there was a few things that were nagging her in her mind, like who was this guardian Sam was referring to and why Mikaela was quiet during the whole confrontation. She had a feeling Mikaela knew more than she let on.

Then the daughter of Athena felt something going on with the metal bar that was tying both her and Mikaela to the wall.

It was  _moving_.

Slowly and not really catching attention, but it was loosening from the wall. She then turned her eyes to the other girl and found determination in them. If there was a message she was trying to say, Annabeth was certain from the gestures of moving her eyes back and forth from their bindings to where Sam was; it was a sign to run for it once they were free.

Annabeth no doubt thought it was a good idea to run for now. She knew all too well that her bronze knife wasn't going to do anything on that automaton creature. On the down side; she didn't really have any good plans on this one. There was little she knew about this 'thing' they were facing, although she did had thoughts about diverting the thing away from Sam's and Percy's parents.

Meanwhile, for the hostage, or Percy, things weren't really going well.

It was the first time that his Achilles' spot was threatened and to top it off, the metal monster that gripped him was making the grip tighter slowly and painfully. On contrary to popular belief that it all needed a swift attack to the spot for quick death, Percy was weakening. It felt like poison was spreading out through his body as the pain as the claws now curled and deeply clenched at his point of weakness. His view was staring to get hazy as Sam was now walking towards them to make the trade.

"Don't… do… it… Sam…" a wheeze came out of Percy's mouth. As much as he could be free from the pain, he didn't want his cousin to suffer for it later.

Sam stopped walking as he faced Percy with guilt. There was the feeling stabbing pain regret that he shouldn't have gone through this vacation, if not then Percy wouldn't have gotten into this whole mess.

Hardtop, however was not happy at the result, "Come here of this one dies!"

This time the grip was harder than before that Percy who could not withstand the pain cried out in agony.

Mikaela couldn't afford to look as she closed her eyes.

"Percy!" shouted Annabeth as she knew what was really killing him.

"No, no, no, no, no! Stop! Stop!" Sam shouted quickly, "I'm yours, let him go!" He still kept on walking towards the Decepticon but with faster steps this time.

The 'Con stopped and still heatedly glared at Sam.

Sam kept on praying that Bumblebee was there soon. He focused on any sound as he walked up to the Decepticon faster this time.

 _Then there was a roaring sound of an engine coming their way._

It was time to take that chance.

Now knowing that his guardian was there for him, Sam's confidence boosted as he felt a tug from his heart, raised his hand at both the captured girls, and focused everything to pull out the metal bar. The metal soon flew off the girls.

' _ **CLANK!'**_

The sonorous echo of the metal bar hitting Hardtop was enough to make him dazed and freeing Percy from his grip. The son of Poseidon finally came down, and groaned as he hit the floor. He was thankful that by the time the grip was off of him, his invincibility was working again. It wasn't a pleasant fall, but it didn't end up doing real harm to him. However, he was feeling the aftereffects of having a large headache.

Trying to get his bearings, his head turned immediately as screeching tires was heard.

Percy widened his eyes as he saw Sam's Camaro.

 _It was driving on its OWN!_

With another roaring of tires, the yellow car was making its way to him.

Thankfully he was dragged out of the way with the help of Sam, Mikaela, and Annabeth from his spot within a split second to the side of crates. The Decepticon was pushed to the wall in a crash as the Camaro's engine seemed to growl and rolling around carefully keeping them hidden.

"Percy, you okay?" Sam breathed in panic. "Sorry I had to drag you into this."

"Yeah, I'll live," Percy said quickly as he sat up and get himself up with his feet with the help of his girlfriend. He then shook his head, "It's okay. But your car- It's alive?"

Just as he said those words, both he and Annabeth witnessed something unbelievable. The car fell apart as it twisted and turned and the gears whirled so quickly that it turned into what it seemed like a yellow 15 ft robot in the place of the car.

Annabeth could help but look at it in amazement and asked, "Is that an Automaton?"

"No,  _he's_  an Autobot," Mikaela answered. "He calls himself Bumblebee. He's a friend."

The demigod girl guessed from Bumblebee's stance that it was going to fight.

She was right.

Once the Decepticon was up, it made a furious dash towards the Autobot in revenge. The fight of the metallic giants was enough to cause a local earthquake and the building to rumble giving the sign it wasn't stable to stand anymore. Punches, kicks, and blasts from hi-tech cannons were thrown at each other. The four humans who were in the middle of the fight in the building were trying hard not to get stepped on or get hit from various storage containers that were flying and tumbling everywhere in each direction.

Getting to the exit was harder than they thought.

Hardtop wasn't going to give them a chance of escaping and was deliberately keeping the fight with the yellow scout Autobot at the only entrance to the place.

The four youths could only look at the situation hopelessly.

"What now?" Mikaela asked Sam.

Sam's gaze was on his friend, "We gotta help 'Bee somehow."

Percy raised an eyebrow as he realized the reason why his cousin had said 'bee' and slammed the dashboard at the beginning of the vacation. He was reprimanding the robot at the time. "How do we-"

But Percy never got to finish his question; something large and batty had swooped in and knocked all four youths to the ground a couple of feet. Swiftly as it came, the creature grabbed Sam roughly from the ground and slammed Sam into the wall.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Sam kept on shouting as the Fury showed its fangs to him.

"You're the human Prime?" Flux screamed at Sam.

Sam gulped, "Yeah…"

"Lord Hades wants you in the Underworld," the Fury grinned showing its malicious teeth enjoying every minute of the human's fear.

What the fury didn't expect was to get whacked with a metal pipe that came from Mikaela. "Get away from Sam!"

The fury hissed at her but was stunned a tenth-second later as it narrowly avoided a stab from a bronze knife thanks to Annabeth. It hissed as it licked his cut wound. "Don't you interfere with me, demigod!"

"Demigod?" Mikaela asked watching the fury as Annabeth was in front of her in a defensive stance with her knife.

Percy cut though her before she said anything else, "You're not getting my cousin when I'm here!" He pulled out his pen and uncapped it as it turned into Riptide. Both Sam and Mikaela now were shocked to see how the pen just expanded to a bronze sword.

"Come now, Perseus Jackson. You wouldn't want to defy a God now would you?"

"Sam's still my family!" Percy said. "What does he want?"

Flux growled with contempt, "Lord Hades has commanded I'd bring this 'Prime' to him. I've got another two hours before he has my hide. He never said it was whether he was dead or not!"

Bumblebee who was in the midst of the fight with Hardtop only had managed a glance at his charge worriedly of attack by the bat. Unfortunately the Decepticon took this as a chance to slam Bumblebee to the ground.

Sam had braced for impact as the claws came to him with eyes wide.

As if time slowed down, Percy was immediately in front of him like a flash and sliced the fury in half. There was a sick ripping sound as the sword went through the creature. In an instant, Flux was vaporized into yellow dusty sand.

"What was that thing?" Mikaela said as she looked to Annabeth.

"It was a fury, one of Hades' monsters from the Underworld, but it's gone for now." Annabeth said heaving a sigh of relief.

Sam shook his head out of shock and looked to his cousin, "Thanks. I owe you."

"Nah, we're even. You saved me first," Percy said in turn.

There was a horrible wail of pain back from the fight of Hardtop and Bumblebee. Percy looked back at the battle scene with dread, it didn't take a genius to figure out that the yellow robot that was his cousin's guardian was losing as the bot was on the ground with the red-eyed one was choking it.

" 'Bee!" Sam shouted with worry.

Percy placed his hand on his cousin's shoulder, "Sam, I think I know a way to help him."

Sam looked to demigod in a pleading way, "How?"

The demigod pointed to the water pipes of the fire extinguishers, "Over there! You think you can pull those pipes off the ceiling enough so the water comes out?"

The human Prime nodded quickly, "I can. But what are you going-"

"Trust me." Percy cut in quickly. "Do that, and leave the rest to me!"

Sam did what he was told, he focused on the pipes and visualized them pulling down. He didn't understand how his cousin was going to help Bumblebee but he realized that his cousin wasn't normal. In a way Percy was like him. Focusing everything he got to save his guardian and best friend, the pipes stretched and squeaked loudly as it came off the ceiling and poured down water.

Seeing it was his turn, Percy called on his powers as he felt a tug in his gut and he felt stronger. As soon as he accessed the power of the water he willed the rest of the water reserves to flow through out of the pipes and make the rushing water hover in mid air.

Hardtop stopped in surprise as he was looking at what the fleshling doing in pure shock. Bumblebee seizing the chance kicked his attacker up and rolled away closer to his charges. What the Autobot did not expect was to see Sam's cousin wielding the water as it was a part of him.

As soon as his cousin's guardian was out of the way, Percy blasted the water to thrust the Decepticon to the ground like a spear wave crashing in. To his frustration however, Hardtop was still alive.

"Percy, you have to freeze the chest area!" Sam yelled.

The son of Poseidon was by no means an expert in making ice. He'd had plenty of experience with making water solid, but he never made anyone or anything turn into a popsicle. With no choice, he visualized the water turning cold and white and surrounded water in the enemy's chest area. And the red optic 'Con went offline.

Thanks the Gods, he had succeeded.

The next thing he knew, his legs were shaking and he was going to fall to the ground. However he never hit the ground as he soon realized that a metallic yellow hand had cushioned his fall. Percy then looked warily at the robot that had blue optics instead. This one however didn't give a foreboding feeling, it seemed the opposite. There was a feeling of friendliness instead.

Seeing it was time for introductions, Sam said, "Percy, Annabeth, this is Bumblebee, he's an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron. Although, they prefer to be called Autobots."

"You're Sam's car!" Percy said after all that time. He then frowned, "You were trying to scare me that time?"

There was a soft chuckle from the 15 ft mech his voice to Percy's astonishment was smooth and more tenor-like, "I'm sorry for my previous attempts on scaring you, Percy. But it was somewhat amusing seeing your reaction. I thank you for helping me offline Hardtop."

"You're welcome," Percy said as he didn't know what else to say. Meeting Greek and mythical creatures was already enough for him; but meeting an alien from outer space? He needed to get used to this one.

"Percy, we need to get Sam to the Underworld right now," Annabeth cut in, earning raised brows from the rest of the group.

"That creature said about he needed to get you there in two hours, Sam." Mikaela said with a worry in her voice.

Sam was then adding up all the things he had heard, "Demigod, Fury, Underworld, Hades…?" He paused. "Aren't they all Greek related legends?"

The demigod was rather glad he had a geek for a cousin; at least half of the stuff he needed to explain Sam would know. Percy knew time was ticking for them, being late to meet a God was enough to set a world war into motion. Being late for meeting with the God of the Dead was something Percy was never ever going to do, despite Hades was his uncle.

"They're real. Just as Bumblebee is here," Annabeth said. "We really need to go now."

Sam was eying both Annabeth and his cousin and feeling they weren't joking about it, he looked to Bumblebee for confirmation, "Um, 'Bee, When is the clean-up squad due to arrive here?"

"Approximately 13 minutes and seven of your Earth seconds," Bumblebee said. "Ironhide and Jolt are on their way here." He then turned to Percy, "Where is this 'Underworld' of yours? And who is Hades? I think I have a right to know about it as Sam is my charge and friend."

"The nearest entrance is at Hollywood Hills," Percy said. "Can you take us there?"

Bumblebee looked at Sam this time, "That is up to Sam."

Sam looked up to Bumblebee to find out that he had that face he was worried. It was odd but in many ways the Cybertronians were similar to humans if they wanted to show emotion on their faces. "I don't really know what this is all about, but- let's trust Percy for now." He then glanced at his cousin, "I think we can do the explanations on the way."

"Well, since Sam is going, I'm in it as well," Mikaela said.

Annabeth nodded as she knew that Mikaela would help on the explanations and knew about the Cybertronian like Sam did, "The more the merrier."

* * *

There was a 15 minute silence as Bumblebee sped up to their destination.

Both parties had questions for the other and were trying to cool off as what had happened to them. They managed to pass by Major Lennox's team that had to do the clean-up. Sam said he had something really important to do and he'd explain later when they get back to base. Ironhide was not happy that the Autobot scout was keeping it quiet as well, but he was going to expect them to do a lot of explanations when they get back.

So that turned to the next phase…

Explaining  _everything._

Sam and Percy were both seated at the front of the car as Annabeth decided that this was between them both mostly, although they (Mikaela and Annabeth) were ready to help out when their boyfriends needed it.

"So, where do we start?" Sam said unsure where to begin with. "We've both got secrets."

Percy shrugged but suggested, "How about we fill in the blanks as we go along? You know, swap information as we go along?"

"Works with me," Sam nodded. "I mean where do we start from, you or me?"

"How about chronologically?" Annabeth suggested. "Like what happened first?"

"Do you mean the part where you first showed me to your cousin and you said my radios act oddly?" Bumblebee piped in with an amused tone.

Mikaela laughed, "How about we explain first about Bumblebee?"

"How did you meet each other?" Percy then asked the real first question. "A short hand version so we can pick up the pace."

Sam paused as he remembered, "Well, on my sixteenth birthday I was promised by my dad he'd get me a car if I got A's for all grades and as well that I'd work to pay half of the car. Just say I managed to and the car that I bought was Bumblebee without knowing that my car was an alien." A sigh. "It wasn't a couple of nights later he was moving on his own I started to freak out it was possessed or something."

"Called me Satan's Camaro, you did," 'Bee laughed quoting of Yoda from Star Wars, which earned a stifle from both demigods and a giggle from his girlfriend.

Sam rolled his eyes, "That's how we met, but that there was another reason why he was watching me. It wasn't till I was attacked by a Decepticon named Barricade that I realized Bumblebee was protecting me."

"So are these the 'Decepticons' is the one like we fought just today?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," Mikaela said. "I was with Sam that day. Barricade was looking for the glasses Sam auctioned off on Ebay."

Percy listened on as Both Sam and Mikaela were both dragged into a civil war of alien robots and to the finding of the All-Spark because of Sam's great-great grandfather made a discovery on finding a body of an alien. They also explained how they were involved what Percy and Annabeth believed was a terrorist attack of the Mission City incident with end of Megatron defeated.

Percy and Annabeth were having difficulty about accepting aliens as they weren't sure how the Gods had managed to accept all of the happenings and not interfere when Earth had long been their domain. Percy only knew that Annabeth we definitely lost in thought at this moment as there were still many things that didn't add up. However since it was still the short hand version, Percy was more interested to know the main things that led up to why they were heading to Hades.

On the name Hades, Sam looked to his cousin for an explanation, "So, the Greek Gods are real?"

"Yeah, I didn't really accept I was a demigod either during the first week I found out," Percy sighed. "Completely changed my life forever."

Sam thought of this more, "Okay, if you're a demigod then your dad is a God since Aunt Sally's human. So who's your dad?"

Percy smiled at this, "Try to put all the clues together, Sam. I can to talk fish and horses because they think I'm their lord, I can use hydrokineses, and my dad was said to be lost at sea even though he wasn't."

"Your dad's Poseidon!" the human Prime gaped.

"How about you, Annabeth?" Mikaela asked.

"My mom's Athena."

"So how did you two meet up?" Sam questioned.

"Apparently I started to find out about my dad when I was 12," Percy started his story.

Percy then explained about the existence of Camp Half-Blood a place for Demigods to learn how to fight until they were worth to graduate and leave camp usually at 19 years old. He explained about how the monsters existed with mostly Annabeth explaining the more difficult parts on the mirage of the 'Mist' was able to cover the eyes of mortals from seeing the true things behind them. Percy also explained his first quest of the whole 'Zeus' Lightning Bolt fiasco' he had to deal with.

"Wasn't the Lotus Casino mentioned by your dad, Sam?" Mikaela said putting the puzzle pieces together.

"Come to think of it, yeah, I just realized it," Sam gawked. "My dad got into someone's trap and they were after us."

"That was an immense amount of money," Bumblebee reasoned, "Although you were diverted here and not to Las Vegas is an anomaly."

"I kind of had suspicions that time Uncle Ron announced it," Percy agreed. "I was guessing that Hades had something to do with it somehow or someone else we might not know of since anyone who's Greek and immortal may have something to do with it."

"There's still too many holes to make a conclusion on that," Annabeth said in thoughtful tone. "The main point is that Hades wants a 'Human Prime' and that he called us to do a quest for him at the same time, is our best lead." She paused and looked at Sam, "How are you a 'Human Prime' and what's behind it?"

Sam thought of it, he really didn't want to share about the Matrix of leadership with them just yet. At least until he had an agreement with Optimus and it was okay that he agreed that his cousin would be trustworthy to the other bots. "It's a really long explanation, if I told you a short version it'll still take a day to explain it; but I'll give a really condensed version. You guys okay with it?"

Both Annabeth and Percy nodded.

"Two years after, Megatron was somehow resurrected from the dead." Sam said recounting his first college year. "This time, the whole mess led me all the way to Egypt."

He then explained on the symbols that showed up in his mind, when Optimus died, and by the end of it he was fated to resurrect Optimus back to life when he died for about four minutes and met the original Primes. He soon found out later he was actually destined to become a 'Prime' even though he was a human and soon after he started to develop his abilities.

"You could say because I have the trust of the Autobots and I am a part of them, so I'm now their official Ambassador," Sam ended. "Now you know why the Decepticons want me dead."

"Is that why you're taking all those social sciences and international relations degrees for college?" Percy asked in awe.

Sam nodded, "I got to have some sort of degree if people want to take my words seriously."

"Heads up everyone," Bumblebee announced, "We're here."

"Whatever Lord Hades wants, let's hope he doesn't want your life for it," Annabeth said to Sam.

Sam winced at the fact he had escaped death once, "Let's hope so."

"Are most of the Gods scary?" Mikaela asked curiously.

Percy shook his head, "No, but when a God wants to meet you, they're bound to ask of you for something. Usually, it's a quest but other times they're usually warnings. Don't make them angry though, you might regret it for life."

"Let's hope we're here on good terms," Bumblebee said. While he did say it in a worried tone, he was somewhat wary of what might happen to his charge. After all, they were meeting the very person or God that governed death in this world.

The mech prayed to Primus that everything would go smoothly for the four youths.

* * *

 _Prime Log 1.04: My Cousin's not so different after all_

 _Los Angles, California_

 _If I was a Human Prime, my cousin is in fact… a Demigod._

 _Half Human and Half… God._

 _OH MY GOD!_

 _Er – Wait – Oh My… Gods?_

 _And here I thought I was going crazy because I was destined to be a Prime._

 _While I wasn't exactly a totally religious person, the idea of having Greek Gods that were real was just way too strange for me. I was more of the science person than the believer. Yet, even the Cybertronians had Primus and the Primes who were their 'prophets' and so forth._

 _So why not Greek Gods?_

 _It was alarming to even know that all the Greek legends had modern manifestations and they kept on following on with time. I mean the Lair of the Lotus Eaters is now in Las Vegas' Lotus Casino, the Underworld entrance is in Hollywood Hills, and Mount Olympus on the 600_ _th_ _floor of the Empire State Building? I could go on and on, but it was true and logical what Percy had said; that the Gods were following the heart of the Western Civilization._

 _But seriously, meeting the Lord of the Dead that was actually my UNCLE from my mom's sister's marriage?_

 _Hell, Poseidon the God of the Seas was my uncle too. Don't get me started with Zeus…_

 _I had a feeling when this fuss I needed to know was over; I was going to do a lot of explaining to the other Autobots._

 _How was I going to explain that I had uncles, distant cousins, and relatives who are GODS?_

 _I was sure that Optimus would laugh at me as I sputter out all of this later on. I was never good at explaining when I was freaking out at the same time. A bad habit I needed to get rid of._

 _I never thought of a vacation that would literally lead me to the land of the dead though._

 _Looks like I'm not the only person with an insane life. I suppose Optimus was right, forging family bonds are more than what you see them for._

 _I'm glad I met Percy, in a way; I didn't feel so alone anymore._

 _~ Sam_

* * *

 ** _TBC…_**

 ** _  
_**

  



	6. Uncle Lord of the Dead

  


* * *

**Chapter 5: 'Uncle Lord of the Dead'**

* * *

 _"My uncle Sammy was an angry man._

 _He had printed on his tombstone:_

 _WHAT ARE_ _ **YOU**_ _LOOKING AT?"_

 _~ Margaret Smith._

* * *

 _Demigod file 1.05:_

 _Praying to get away Alive from the Underworld_

 _Underworld Entrance, California_

 

 _There was always one thing that I was actually afraid of when it comes to the Underworld._

 _And that was very much getting my uncle, Hades a.k.a the Lord of the Dead, angry._

 _Getting into the Underworld wasn't really hard at all. We actually didn't have to pay the ferryman at all, because we tumbled in._

… _well, sort of._

 _Fine, it was more of falling to our doom._

 _So basically what happened was, when we got to Hollywood Hills we were driving towards the direction that I was pointing to the entrance Annabeth and I used during our first quest. What we all did not expect was that just as Bumblebee was driving us there – was the fact the road just suddenly made a huge whole in the ground right beneath us._

 _We screamed…_

 _We yelled…_

 _We cursed._

 _You get the picture, right?_

 _Surprisingly, the fall didn't kill us all (I had a feeling a certain someone slowed our fall down) and we were by all counts sprawled on the ground what seemed to be Hades' castle backyard. I figured that most of it was his backyard since there were a lot of skeleton decorations and other things that screamed 'death' but there was one side that had flowers around (which I think they were Persephone's). How Bumblebee was immediately in his bi-pedal (humanoid-like form) and we were all outside of him from his interior, I have no clue. Not sure how the Underworld magic works, but I had a feeling that my Uncle wanted to see the Cybertronian as well._

 _Now came to the part that I was actually afraid of._

 _Was my uncle angry?_

 _Unlike my dad who was a little more subtle with his emotions or my uncle, Zeus, who was always the drama fellow which was easier to predict about his anger problems (as my dad said he is); my uncle, Hades, was more of the moody God. It was rather hard seeing whether he was in a good mood or in a bad mood since he nearly always pulls on a stern face. Plus, I think it's quite obvious you wouldn't want to get a God angry, especially one that has control over your afterlife for all eternity._

 _It was then I realized that Nico wasn't around because I knew he would have welcomed us or at least be where we were right now. I had suspicions that Hades sent him out somehow. Add in the fact that Queen Persephone wasn't around because the Winter solstice was within a week or so wasn't comforting. If my uncle got angry, well… I don't want to think what'll happen next._

 _I prayed to my father as well as all the other Gods it was only a brief visit._

 _I didn't want to become a permanent Underworld dweller yet._

 _~ Percy_

* * *

"You okay?" Percy asked as he pulled out a hand to his cousin who was on the ground.

Sam Witwicky took his relative's hand, and stood up. "Peachy. Man, that was one hell 'fall of doom' if you ask me." He dusted off his pants as his attention went to his girlfriend and guardian. "Mikaela? 'Bee? You alright?"

"I'm fine, Sam." Mikaela said as she too stood up from the ground.

"I haven't sustained any damage, although I'm quite surprised none of you are injured," the Cybertronian said as he checked his scanners on their current health. He then looked at the ceiling above him, "On natural cases you four would have died on that fall." On the side note the Cybertronian was wondering when he transformed to his bi-pedal mode in the fall, yet he didn't comment on it was he was guessing that someone in the 'underworld' was behind it.

Annabeth nodded, "We would have been, but it seems that since Hades really wishes to see us so he must have slowed us down somehow because we'd be useless if we died." She then pointed to the large building that was like a castle made out of black marble. "That's where he lives."

"So this is really the Underworld?" Sam breathed in as he took his surroundings. Despite the gloominess and everything it was still rather hard to accept in the most famous superstar land of the world was the very place where the dead go to.

"Yeah, we're lucky we're actually already near Hades' castle," Percy said. "It's kind of odd since when Annabeth and I came through here we ended up at one of the major entrances."

"So, it's safe to assume that there are other entrances towards this place?" Mikaela questioned. "Like maybe in other cities?"

"Most of them are hidden though," the daughter of Athena sighed. "But there was another entrance here in Hollywood as well. Most of the dead go there since it's the main entrance which is the DOA Recording Studios."

Bumblebee was interested in this, "Do you mean the Dead or Alive (D.O.A.) human rock band? According to the World Wide Web database said that their current studio is 'Sudden Death Records'."

"Um, no," Annabeth frowned slightly as she was startled that the alien robot knew about human rock bands; especially one related to death. "It actually stands for 'Dead On Arrival'. It's a Recording Studio that hides the main entrance to the Underworld for departed souls. The lift basically takes you here but you'd have to travel a quite distance before you get here, including paying the ferryman to cross the River Styx."

Of course Percy was more curious on the bot's knowledge in music, "You know the D.O.A rock band?"

The Cybertronian smiled at this, "Almost everything about them. It's easy for me to tap into any sort of WIFI connection and simply 'Google it' as you humans do. Although I do find that their music is enjoyable to a degree." Then the bot shifted his weight as he was rubbing his chin. "It's odd that the reception is actually good here."

Percy was still gaping at the information. Yet eventually he shut his mouth and wondered just how advanced the Cybertronian was.  _On second thought, why DID the Underworld have wireless internet connection?_ He wasn't going to question a Gods know how advanced alien robot; maybe the Goddess of the Rainbow Iris was field testing of some sort of new feature to her services. "Wow, that's pretty convenient."

"Okay, back to our main event," Sam said getting their attention at hand. "Since we're here, are there any rules or something we should know before we get to meet Ha- I mean – our Uncle?"

Annabeth wasted no time on that one, "Whatever you do, if they offer you anything, especially food or drinks, don't think about eating or drinking anything here. It's basically the ticket of staying here permanently for life and death."

"You mean the part where if you eat any sort of food in the underworld you'll be trapped here forever?" Mikaela asked worriedly.

"Yup," Percy nodded, "All those things we learnt in high school about Greek Mythology is true."

"I'm not really believing I'm saying this, but now I'm glad I paid attention," the mechanic girl said. Mikaela then thought of something, "Hmm. I know the fury creature wanted Sam here, but what about you two?"

Percy answered this as he shrugged, "I'm not sure actually. All I know is that Nico said my uncle wanted me on a quest."

"Nico?" the Human Prime asked.

"Technically, he's our cousin from my Dad's side," Percy explained for him. "He's the son of Hades."

Sam blinked at that, "O-Okay, I suppose there's plenty of demigod relatives on your side of the family."

"Pretty much," the son of Poseidon shrugged. "I'm actually surprised you're taking this all well."

"I got to somehow," Sam laughed. "I'd be a lousy ambassador if I didn't, although on the inside all of this is already freaking me out."

"Don't worry, Sam," Mikaela said as she hugged her boyfriend. "Bumblebee and I are here with you."

"Correct," the Autobot supported. "I'm sure once Optimus hears about this he'll understand."

This time the demigods were curious. Annabeth wasted no time for questioning. "Isn't he the leader of the Autobots?"

 _~ You got that right lil' lady! We got a winner for the Wheel of Fortune! ~_

All four of the humans laughed at the audio clip. Yet just as they were all getting comfortable, the ground started to burn and flicker flames around them. As quickly as it came, all the flames came down and merged into one spot as a dark tall figure appeared. He was mostly dressed in black silk robes and to Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee's surprise he was 10 ft tall. The demigods weren't all that surprised since the Gods could change their height whenever and how huge or small they wish to.

The pale faced God stood with a judging look at all of them, but he soon faced someone that interested him the most.

Giving a stern look at the Human Prime, Hades said, "YOU, young man,  _should_  be dead."

Sam gulped.

* * *

 _Back at Universal Studios…_

Sally Jackson or should we say Sally Blofis, was worried. She had no idea what had happened at the studio. All she knew that one of the storage houses of the studios was utterly destroyed and the military were cleaning it up saying there was some sort of terrorist attack had happened. While she had ideas that maybe it had to do with her son Percy and Annabeth, she was worried about the fact that both Sam and Mikaela were coincidently also missing.

Both Ron and Judy were conversing with who seemed to be the leader of the clean-up operation.

"The kids will be fine," Paul said reassuringly as he held onto her hand. "They're adults now."

Sally shook her head, "I'm worried if Sam and Mikaela were dragged into it. They're mortals. Some of the clean-up crew noticed there was yellow sand. There had to be a monster here." She sighed. "And they haven't come back."

"We'll see how this goes on," her husband said. "If they don't contact us by night or tomorrow morning I'll help and search."

"Thanks, Paul."

Soon the leader came up to them. "I'm Major Lennox and I'm currently the head of this operation team. We believe that Sam, your son, Annabeth, and Mikaela were targeted by terrorists." He sighed. "With all due respect, we would like for you to come with us at least until we have any leads or communication from Sam or your son."

Sally looked troubled by the news.  _Surely the Mist couldn't have created this situation to be this bizarre?_

However her sister Judy came up to her and held her hands, "I'm really sorry this has to happen to you Sally. I really am."

Her sister knew this was related to Percy's Greek monsters coming after him, so why was her sister apologizing? It should've been her! Sally shook her head, "You don't need to apologize about anything."

Paul turned to Ron and the Major, "How long are we going to stay there?"

"Whenever the kids get back," Ron said. He looked worried but oddly he was calm all the same. "I'll just have trust Sam, he's a good kid. If he's in trouble he'll hopefully get out of it." After the incident in Egypt and when Sam became the Autobot ambassador he'd trust Bumblebee with Sam's life. He only hoped the other two were alright in learning about alien robots.

Major Lennox then took over, "Mr. Witwicky and Mr. Blofis, can you please take your cars with us? You'll be driven by our soldiers there. Our military base location is classified. We hope you can understand."

"Of course."

As both of the couples were escorted away they prayed that their sons as well as their girlfriends would return safely.

Major Lennox walked up to a certain Black GMC Topkick, "Ironhide, anything from 'Bee yet?"

"No. I can't seem to contact him for some slagging reason!" the Topkick grumbled. "It's like his communications are jammed."

"I wonder why they'd go to Hollywood hills for?" Lennox said out aloud.

"Hmph. I'm not sure," Ironhide shrugged. "Let's just make sure we hear from them again. Optimus is worried about them, the Decepticons are on the move somehow. Hardtop wasn't just any normal 'Con sniper. Although, I'm surprised someone who killed him had frozen him to the spark chamber."

"What?" Major Lennox gaped. "Frozen?"

"Those are the result of my scanners, Will," the weapons specialist reminded. "Ratchet is having a hard time believing it as well. He's anticipating to analyze Hardtop's remains soon. There's no indication of any sort of freezing elements or chemicals in the storage facility."

"If Bumblebee wasn't behind it, then who?" Will questioned.

Ironhide wanted to roll his optics, "That's what I want to know."

* * *

 _In the Underworld…_

Bumblebee was amazed of what he felt. This was the first time he ever met a God, and despite this 'god' was shorter than his height; the Cybertronian could feel he radiated power. His scanners was very much proof of that, as because the readings were off the roof he had to deactivate it. Even though his programming was ever loyal to the Prime, Hades had an effect on him the bot could never imagine. It was like facing someone who was his superior, like the aura of Megatron as the Lord Protector before the civil war of Cybertron began. His black eyes were intense and calculating. For a while, the Autobot scout was glad his gaze didn't linger on him. All the same, he was more worried about his charge.

Sam Witwicky was not having a good time being under Hades' gaze. If there were looks that could kill, here was the right person to do it.

For a good long moment it felt as though his joints had stopped immediately on spot and he had the feeling he'd be better off to roll over and die right there. Yes, the dude in front of him was a horrifying person to meet with. Especially when one notices that his shades of his black robes are filled with trapped souls that were ever tormented and tortured. As much as there were questions in his mind of what did those people do to earn being Hades' wardrobe for all eternity, he needed to know why he was here. At first Sam was struggling to snap out of it, but there was a sudden warm push through the bond he shared with his brother Prime.

Optimus was helping him.

With relief Sam felt a reassurance and he was back in control of himself again. Thinking that it was best for the diplomatic approach he bowed and said, "Lord and Uncle Hades."

This of course slightly surprised the Lord of the Dead, "Uncle?"

Percy quickly made a save for it, "He's my cousin from my mother's side. My mother is the younger sister to my Aunt."

"Interesting," there was an amusement from the oily voice of the God, "I never thought that I would have family relations to a Human Prime. But no matter." He then had his attention on Percy, "I see you got here well on time, nephew. Hearing that Samuel James Witwicky is in fact, my nephew through my brother's marriage is indeed a bonus to your quest I've planned to set you on."

The son of Poseidon was surprised at this, "Wait, Sam's part of the quest you were going to send me off to?"

"Obviously," the god said dryly. He then continued, "He is of course the human equivalent of a leader to your alien friend here."

Immediately the scout was on his guard, "What is your business with us?"

"A business I'm very hoping to finish off, alien," Hades said as his eyes grew dangerously bright.

Annabeth seeing this was tactically heading towards a dangerous direction asked, "Excuse me my Lord, is it alright if we hear what our quest is? I'm sure we can somehow sort this out so we could fix any problem you are dealing with."

With this Hades' fire in his eyes died down. "Very well, since you're polite, daughter of Athena."

Percy gave a thankful look to his girlfriend for interrupting in at the right time. Afterward nobody spoke.

"Three years ago or so," the Lord of the Dead started, "I was minding my business as usual tending to the applicant papers from Artemis as she requested that her Hunters who have served in the second War of the Titans to be sent to Elysium. Not all of them were in Elysium yet and she wasn't happy with how it was progressing. It was then suddenly Thanatos, the god of Death, drops me these over-sized souls to the Underworld."

Sam had a feeling they were the Decepticons that were offlined during the Mission City battle.

The god continued, "At first I thought it was a joke as automatons do not have souls, but later on I was very aware whatever they were they were not from Earth. Since none of them seem to have a good record when they were 'living' it wasn't hard for me to simply chuck the trash into the Fields of Punishement or for the more noisy or large ones were thrown into Tartarus." A pause. "I know alien deaths aren't a part of my job but since they are here, their deaths are under my jurisdiction."

Still no one spoke, but the group was starting to realize the fact that dead Cybertronian souls was the main point.

"Now, I'm a god who likes to do my job professionally. I'm certain that you are all aware that the Underworld is for the dead," Hades said in a strict manner. "It wasn't until a few weeks ago I found Charon chatting with a soul that the Fates said was supposed to be alive." A snort. "Can you IMAGINE that when I found out that there was a soul that person's line of fate was still intact and Charon was just so  _casually_ speaking with him WITHOUT a SINGLE THOUGHT in the WORLD?"

Percy waited for the outburst to die down first before he put in, "Charon got his paycheck cut in half I guess."

"Of course he did!" Hades boomed. "He would better be off not knowing about those Italian suits he loves wearing. Suits him right! It's he's making my image as the Lord of the Underworld as if it were some bad joke!" Calming down he simply clicked his fingers, "I think you might be acquainted with the soul".

In an instant a white translucent soul shimmered to existence, "Huh? How did I get here?"

"Jazz?" Bumblebee said in surprise.  _Primus! He must be dreaming!_

" 'Bee?" Jazz asked. "You're here, the 'Cons didn't get you did they?" The dead lieutenant of the Autobots looked down. "Sam and Mikaela didn't get killed too, right?"

As Hades held his arm out and they all immediately went silent. At least to Mikaela she felt like her body was told to and did it on its own. The soul was definitely Jazz no doubt as she could see that Jazz's form retained parts of his silver Pontiac Solstice alt-mode. It was still rather creppy seeing the ghost of the deceased Autobot.

"They are alive," Hades said to Jazz curtly. "And you're  _supposed_  to be alive. At least the Fates are saying you  _should_  be."

"So why is Jazz a ghost then, Lord Hades?" Annabeth asked calmly.

"It seems the death with the aliens are always so vague," Hades said grumpily. "Thanatos isn't happy either that  _some_ people can't die  _normally_." His eyes shifted to Sam. "You and the leader of both factions are examples of that."

Sam then realized that Megatron was also somehow 'revived from the grave' too. Optimus was dead for a few days too. "Then why am I not here in the Underworld then?"

Mikaela shot a worried look at Sam but the boy only shook his head as he wanted an explanation.

"Simple," Hades said as if it was the most oblivious thing in the world. "Gods aren't allowed to interfere with other Gods of another's domain. Because you became a Prime, you are in the domain of the Cybertronian God which is Primus. The Fates said I have no hold on your destiny until Primus is done with you."

This of course surprised both Autobots who were there.

"If Primus were here on Earth, then why am I dead in the Underworld?" Jazz asked confusedly. All Cybertronians were eventually led to the Well of Sparks.

"Your death is on Earth, which is my domain." Hades said. "Those who are chosen to play the most important roles and as long as they play those roles aren't to be interfered." He breathed out and then said, "However, when it is your time to truly die Human Prime, you will, like the rest of the other souls will be sent here."

Sam nodded in understanding although he was nervous at the thought of dieing and joining the Underworld. He bowed, "Thank you for you explanation, sir."

"Now, back to business," the Lord of the Dead said. "Percy Jackson and Samuel James Witwicky, I hereby appoint you both on a quest."

Both Percy and Sam looked to each other before they faced their uncle.

"Your quest is to return the soul of Jazz to his body," Hades said putting out his hand as the youths were about to say something. "No interruptions." Seeing no one moving, he continued, "Percy, the reason why you are here is because Jazz's body is in your father's domain, the sea. I may be in better terms with him these days but you know by ancient law we're not allowed to enter each other's domain. I could have sent Nico for this quest but I think Poseidon would be more willing to compromise with my problem if you took the task. Do you accept?"

"I accept," Percy said in a clear voice. Sam was family; he wasn't going to sit down and do nothing when his cousin was on a quest.

"Good," he then turned to Sam. "Sam, Human Prime and also Ambassador to the Autobots, the quest is that of I said. Your deadline of returning Jazz's soul is the day of the Winter Solstice. Should you fail, Jazz's soul will be destroyed."

Of course all of them were now shouting of 'what?' and with worrying faces.

Annabeth was hopping it wouldn't turn to this, "That's in 10 days! Why is his soul going to be destroyed?"

"Simply because Zeus was not happy to hear I'm harboring a 'living dead' extraterrestrial, young lady," Hades rolled his eyes. "The dead are in my jurisdiction, but since Jazz is 'alive' he's making it a reason to say I'm not doing my job well. That was the vote of majority, although Athena and Poseidon were against it."

Sam turned to Bumblebee, "Does Optimus still have the coordinates where he put Jazz's body?"

"He does," the scout said.

"Apologies," Hades intervened. "It seems someone has taken it from its original location."

"What! My body was stolen?" Jazz exclaimed.

"Not sure why anyone wants to do with an alien body, but it was moved by an Ancient Greek creature." Hades said. He snapped his fingers again, "And this little midget will be your guide."

" **POOF!"**

When the puff of smoke cleared they heard high pitched clicks. " _Shit-shit-shit! No-more-smelter_!  _No-more-smelter_!  _No-more-smelter_!" the small bot winced. Noticing that no fire liquid was around him he soon came face to face with Hades. " _L-L-Lord H-H-Hades?_ "

"Is that Frenzy?" Bumblebee asked clearly seeing the small bot was full intact and alive.

When Frenzy noticed the Autobots his optics frowned but looking back at the God he stood his ground and kept his body from doing anything.

"He's our guide?" Mikaela finally said something. "He tried to kill us before; I wouldn't be surprised if he would try again though."

"He's going to be your detector," the god said. "Percy, he serves you."

" _I-have-to-serve-an-insect?_ " Frenzy pointed at the son of Poseidon. " _No-no-no-no-no!_ " But as soon as Hades' glare hardened, Frenzy started to shake with fear.

"You will serve my nephew and if you do the  _slightest bit_  of betrayal, to either him, his family, the other Autobots and their supporters… I will ensure your soul will be back here and burn in a smelter and reform and burn endlessly for all eternity in the Fields of Punishment." Clearly Hades was not going to make any plot holes for that.

" _No-smelter! No-smelter! No-smelter! No-smelter! No-smelter!_ " the small horrified Decepticon yelped. " _Will-serve! Will-serve! Will-serve! Will-serve! Will-serve!_ " He quickly ran up to Percy's leg and stayed there sulking.

Percy looked down at the small Cybertronian and back to his uncle again, "How is he going to detect Jazz's body?"

"You should thank Hephaestus for that," the god sighed. "He's inbuilt with the device that should lead a soul to its body." Hades lazily clicked his fingers this time as a hiking lantern appeared in Sam's hand.

"Whoa!" Sam yelped as he balanced the lantern in his hand. "What's this for?"

"Jazz's soul will be attached to it," Hades said. "The light will be dim as the deadline approaches." He straightened himself, "Good luck, and make sure you complete this quest."

"Everyone! Close your eyes!" Annabeth shouted.

They weren't sure why, but Bumblebee shut his optics and the humans shut their eyes.

"Why did we have to close our eyes?" Mikaela asked aloud in wonder as Hades disappeared.

"Because if you see a God in their True form or energy you'd be burnt to death," Percy said.

"So what now?" Jazz asked.

"We get out," Annabeth said as she pointed to an exit that appeared on one of the walls. "Looks like he was expecting for us to leave through there." Oddly enough it looked like a road instead of stairs.

Bumblebee then collapsed into his Camaro alt-form, "All aboard!"

Jazz's soul immediately vanished as he was inside the hiking lantern as it was held by Mikaela, Annabeth sat at the back, and Sam took the driver's seat.

As much as Frenzy  _hated_  to serve the insects, it was HEAVEN compared to what the Lord of the Dead promised him about betrayal. He hesitated but he noticed that Percy was staring at him.

" _What?_ " he snapped.

"Aren't you coming?" Percy questioned.

" _Don't-like-Autobots, lord!_ "

"Well, my uncle said you have to serve me, but it doesn't mean you have to call me lord or anything. I prefer you just call me by my name," Percy said sighing. He never did like the titles. The son of Poseidon was very sure that Frenzy hated being with them right now, but he knew they were going to spend time around the Autobots longer. "Look, I know you tried to kill my cousin before but how about we start off clean? I'm going to treat you fairly, and you gotta respect us, okay?"

" _What's-in-it-for-me?_ " Frenzy asked still not trusting the son of Poseidon.

"Would you rather spend your time with my uncle?" Percy asked.

" _No-no-no-no-no!_ _Anything-but-that!_ " the small Decepticon raved on in panic. " _I-mean-what's-good-for-me_?"

"Have the other Decepticons treated you fairly before?"

Frenzy sulked. Even his partner Barricade didn't. " _No. But-don't-like-spending-time-with-humans!_ "

Percy then had an idea, "Tell you what, you can hang around Annabeth and me if you're uncomfortable with the Autobots or other humans."

" _But-you're-human!_ "

Percy laughed, "You're already forgetting we're technically demigods."

Frenzy processed this quickly, " _Slag-it. Fooled-by-a-demigod!_ " He then chirped in discontent. " _Okay,-you're-not-human. Works-well-for-me-now. Can-you-carry-me-in-alt-form?_ "

"Your alt-form is small, right?" Percy asked and he got a millisecond nod from the bot. "Sure."

To Percy's surprise, Frenzy collapsed into a small boom box. He picked it up and got into the Bumblebee.

"What took you so long?" Annabeth asked.

"Just making a deal with Frenzy," Percy said pointing at the boom box he held.

Soon Bumblebee drove off upward as the entrance of the exit. He had put on his lights on as it was dark.

"Where are we heading now?" Mikaela asked.

"Back to the NEST military base," Sam said. He didn't look to happy about it. "We got to explain everything to Major Lennox." He hoped that the annoying liaison Theodore Galloway wasn't around.

"Do we have to come too?" Percy asked uncomfortable of the idea explaining to a military person about the whole situation they were in.

"I've just received a report that your mother and step-father are at the base along with Sam's parents, Percy," Bumblebee supported his charge. "Major Lennox might've been worried that if they were left alone Decepticons might have tried to target them."

Percy gave a worried look to Sam.

"Sorry about this Perc, but – welcome to my world," Sam shrugged with a sympathetic look back.

* * *

 _Prime Log 1.05:_

 _One Quest from the Uncle Lord of the Dead, comin' right up!_

 _Underworld Exit, California_

 

 _I'm kind of lost for words where I'm at._

 _The meeting with my uncle was rather… shocking._

 _Come on, it's not everyday you meet a God! Plus, the God who was actually my uncle from Percy's side… not to mention Lord of the Dead. He didn't seem too happy since I was supposed to be dead in his realm (when I died in Egypt), but because the Fates said I still have a role on Earth I was alive and he wasn't allowed to interfere with Primus' plans._

 _Here I thought my life was really screwed up when it comes to my dad's side or the Witwickys. It seemed my mom's side wasn't that normal after all. Greek Gods… I'm still trying to accept that one, especially after I was adopted as a 'Prime' into a Cybertronian family. Still, there are more important things I have to tend to…_

 _So basically, my God uncle, Hades, wasn't exactly too happy with the fact he was having dead alien souls sent to his realm. He didn't seem to be worried about the Decepticons that he either sent them to Fields of Punishment or into Tartarus. Apparently, he was somewhat annoyed when he found Jazz because his soul was supposed to be 'alive'. It looked like the idea was a bad image on his job since all the people who were in his realm were the dead. Given that I was the Human Prime, he held me responsible to get the soul back to the body. As for Percy since his dad (or you could say my uncle) was Poseidon, God of the Seas; you can guess he was responsible to help me out. It was only a bonus that we were cousins._

 _Officially, I was going on a quest which felt like I was going to do a real-life RPG game. Only the consequences that if we don't make it by the deadline, Jazz's soul was going to be destroyed forever. I wasn't going to let Jazz get his soul destroyed. We owed him a lot for that battle in Mission City. The main problem was the deadline._

 _The deadline was the Winter Solstice which was in 10 days._

 _We BARELY have over WEEK to do it!_

 _When I asked my cousin why it had to be on that day, Percy only shrugged about it how the Gods usually liked their deadlines on the Solstice (whichever it was)._

 _Of course, I was pretty sure that the higher-ups back at base weren't going to be happy about this and I wasn't looking forward to doing the permission letters so they could let us off the red tape and stuff. I had no idea how we were going to get across the sea unless there was actually a ship that would carry the Autobots and that pretty much meant we have to do it on our own._

 _Having Jazz with us in what seemed to be a hiking lantern was weird. I know he can come out in his soul form, but he can't stay away from it like he's connected to it. But with Frenzy alive and kicking add in the fact he was now Percy's 'servant' was even weirder. The small not-so-dead Decepticon was our guide to where Jazz's body was in the sea. Thankfully, if he did anything that led to betrayal meant it was back to the Fields of Punishment for him. He seemed to only obey as he was terrified of getting back to the never ending boiling smelter. Not that I blame him though, I'd rather choose Elysium over the Fields of Punishment/Hell any day._

 _Crap, how am I going to get through this?_

 _It's not saving the world, but still, I knew my vacation was good as gone._

 _Double crap, an interrupted vacation._

 _Well, that sucks._

 _Hopefully when I get back to base things aren't going to be hectic._

 _Like explaining to everyone that my relatives were GODS wouldn't be hectic._

 _YEAH, RIGHT._

 _~ Sam_

* * *

 **TBC…**

 **  
**

  



End file.
